Bromance 3 One Direction
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: Hey everybody I've finally finished my third bromance collection. This fanfic is something I made up which means it never happened and never will. It's a BoyxBoy so if you don't like stuff like that then why are you still reading this?
1. Chapter 1

*****Larry*****

_**UNTOLD**_

Harry sighed as he fell into the couch, picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels trying to get his mind of a certain blue-eyed band mate. Louis was currently visiting his parents. He'd been gone for three days now and Harry missed him terribly but he understood why Louis wanted to spend some time with his family. His dad was visiting his mom so that Louis didn't have to travel between them. Harry's own mom had stayed for a week with Harry and had left just yesterday leaving Harry to entertain himself, since the rest of the boys were all with their families. Lately Harry had begun thinking back to X-factor and how confused he felt when he realized that he liked his best mate more than he should.

*****Flashback*****

"_In no particular order the first act through to next week's X-factor finals is…" Dermot said. Harry grabbed Louis hand to try and calm his nerves. The older boy looked at him and smiled, squeezing his hand comforting. Harry looked him in the eyes and was startled seeing the warmth coming from them,_ _reassuring him that no matter what happened they would face it together._

"_ONE DIRECTION!" Louis's entire face lit up and he throw himself at Harry pulling him into a crushing hug. For some reason Harry's heart began beating faster as he hugged Louis back, spinning him around in pure joy._

"_WE DID IT BOYS!" Niall screamed. "WE'RE THROUGH TO THE FINALS!" Harry and Louis couldn't help laughing as their friends jumped around shouting. Simon was smiling proudly at them but for some reason Harry couldn't seem to think about anything but Louis's eyes._

_Without even noticing Harry was falling hard…_

*****End of flashback*****

Harry groaned and hid his head in the pillow. Why him of all people? Why did he fall for his best friend, his best friend who was obviously straight? Okay perhaps not obviously straight but still! He remembered all the times he and Louis had cuddled in the evenings and sometimes nights because one of them was lonely or just needed the comfort. Harry would never tell anybody but he treasured those moments more than anything. In the beginning it scared him but now he loved every second of it.

*****Flashback*****

"_Harry…?" Louis said quietly. Harry moaned and turned his head towards the door seeing his friend standing there, looking extremely vulnerable and scared with a blanket wrapped around him. Harry sat up and tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes. He held his hand out to the older and pulled him into hug._

""_What's up Lou?" he said while caressing Louis's hand._

"_Not much I just couldn't sleep… "Louis answered a little embarrassed. "I'll just go, sorry for waking you up" he tried to stand up but yelped when he was suddenly yanked down beside Harry._

"_Don't be stupid Lou, you're always welcome in my bed." There was a short silence until Harry realized what he had said. "Okay that sounded really creepy but you know what I mean" he said with a smile while pulling Louis with him under the duvet so that they were lying chest to chest._

"_You and your dirty mind Styles" Louis said chuckling. He pressed his face into Harry's neck, nuzzled his chin lovingly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Harry smiled and pulled him closer._

"_Night Lou"_

"_Night Harry"_

*****End of flashback*****

Harry looked up when the front door slammed open and was surprised to see Louis standing there, dripping with water. Harry rose up to greet him but before he could do anymore Louis ran past him and into his room. When Harry reached the door he heard Louis locking it.

"Lou? Lou let me in" Harry begged while knocking softly on the door and frowned when he got no reaction.

"Please, just talk to me… What happened?" Harry leaned his head against the door and sighed. "Why are you home already? I wasn't expecting you to be home until tomorrow night…" he paused and listened, cleared his throat when the silence had gone on long enough. "…Lou please this is killing me, let me in…" he must have sounded pathetic but right now he didn't care, all that mattered was that his Boo Bear was all right.

"Please…" he heard the door click and backed away a bit but before his mind had time to register anything he had his arms full of a sobbing Louis. He wrapped his arms around the older boy and pulled him with him into his room sitting down on Louis's bed. He quickly took of all of Louis's wet cloths and placed the other boy in his lap running his hands through the others hair trying to calm him down a bit. Louis leaned into the touch and nuzzled his head into Harry's neck, tears still falling and closed his eyes, relaxing. They sat like that for a while until Harry pulled away and smiled, realizing that Louis had fallen asleep. He laid Louis down and quickly got rid of his own clothes lying down beside him, pulling him closer.

"Sweet dreams Lou Bear" he whispered closing his eyes.

*****Space*****

Harry groaned when sunlight hit him in the face and hid it in his pillow, trying to ignore the light. He cracked open an eye when he felt someone snuggle into him and a soft smile spread across his face when he saw Louis pressed up against him. He looked at him, admiring how long his eyelashes were, how soft and kissable his lips looked. There was only one word to describe Louis and that was beautiful. No matter what, Harry would always love and care about him. He blinked when tired blue eyes was suddenly looking at him and smiled softly.

"Morning." Louis mumbled and smiled at him, pressing his head into his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him closer and placed his head on Louis's. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip around Louis.

"Do you wanna talk about what happened yesterday?" He asked softly and he felt Louis tense up. "Of course you don't have to if you don't wanna…" he quickly added. Louis sighed and pulled away a little to look Harry in the eyes.

"No, I should've told you this a long time ago…I guess I was afraid of how you'd react…That you'd hate me" Louis said and suddenly looked unsure and frightened. Harry caressed his cheek and leaned forward, softly kissing the top of his hair.

"Don't worry Lou. There is nothing you could do that would make me hate you." Harry said and Louis smiled slightly.

"All right…" he took a deep breath and looked at the ground. "I'm… I'm… gay…" he whispered, not daring to look at Harry. When he finally looked at him and was surprised to see that he was smiling softly at him.

"Okay." Harry said. Louis looked at him shocked.

"Your best friend just told you that he was gay and all you can say is 'Okay'?!" he exclaimed. Harry shrugged and smirked slightly at him.

"Well what do you want me to say? Congratulations? Well done?" He said and looked at Louis who turned a bit red.

"No, just something more than 'Okay'…" Louis mumbled. Harry frowned a little.

"That still doesn't explain why you were crying…" Louis face crumbled a bit and he looked at Harry with tears in his eyes.

"I… I told my mom and dad… and my dad wasn't as supportive as you are…" Louis said and a single tear fell, trilling down his cheek. Harry leaned forward and kissed it away, staying there a little longer than necessary.

"What did he do…?" Harry asked and looked at Louis with sad eyes. A small sob escaped Louis's lips and Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his head into his chest. "Shhh, don't cry please, don't cry…" he whispered. He hated seeing Louis cry.

"He-he… he told me-I-I wasn't his son anymore, and that I should never think of coming back to him. My mother was furious and kicked him out, saying that she was glad that they had divorced… I-I ran and called a taxi… my mother called me later and tried convincing me to return to her, but I knew it would be really awkward going back…" Louis said, tears now falling down freely. Harry felt so powerless, not being able to do anything to help his best friend and it killed him seeing Louis look so broken.

Without thinking he leaned down, hesitating when he felt Louis's warm breath against his mouth, but then he slowly closed the distance, almost like he was afraid of scaring the other and as their lips touched, Harry closed his eyes enjoying the moment. Louis's lips were so soft and he never wanted the kiss to stop, but unfortunately humans need to breath and he slowly pulled away, opening his eyes, widened them when he realized what he'd done.

"Lou…" He started to say as he tried to sit up but to his big surprise Louis wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down and pressed his lips against Harry's. Louis sighed happily as Harry pushed him down a little and hovered above him, controlling the kiss completely. He placed his legs in between Louis's leg, which was spread slightly and opened his mouth a little. Louis immediately caught on to what he was doing and opened his mouth, letting him in. They both moaned when their tongues touched and Harry's hands slipped under Louis's shirt, caressing the warm skin. Louis groaned and Harry pulled away slowly from the kiss, only for his mouth to travel down Louis's jaw, towards his ear.

"Lou…" Harry whispered and Louis nodded weakly. "I…" Harry suddenly stopped and looked unsure. Unsure if Louis felt the same way, even though he'd kissed him. What if Louis was just confused and needed something/someone to make it clear to himself if he was indeed gay?

"I… I…" He sighed and looked down. "I love you."

His heart dropped at the silence but he didn't dare to look up. What if Louis was disgusted? What if he'd never wanna be near him again? He couldn't bear the thought of losing Louis, it would break his heart.

He felt soft hands touch his face, gently forcing him to look at Louis, yet he still refused to look him in the eye.

"Harry… Look at me…" Louis said and he finally looked him in the eye. Louis smiled softly and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Harry's. They both had their eyes open and Harry smiled when he saw Louis's eyes shining with so much raw emotion.

They pulled away slowly, savoring the moment. Louis leaned his head against Harry, their noses touching.

"I love you too you idiot. You're the reason that I'm gay. Actually I don't even think I'm gay; I'm just Harry-sexual… I'm not attracted to any other guys, it's just you." Louis whispered. "It's always been you."

Harry couldn't help the gigantic smile that spread across his face. He quickly leaned down and kissed Louis's face. "I. Love. You. So. Much." For each word he kissed a new place on his face and Louis scrunched up his nose giggling. He leaned up and kissed Harry softly but pulled away before he could do anything.

"I love you." Louis said and Harry smiled.

"Love you too."

*****Niam*****

_**NO MATTER WHAT THE FUTURE MAY BRING**_

Niall sighed and ran a hand through his hair to calm his nerves. A hand was placed on his shoulder and he looked up into warm brown eyes. No matter how much time past they would always look at him like he was some kind of fragile pieces of glass that could break any second.

"Hey, you all right mate?" Zayn asked with concern. Niall had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at his friend.

"Yes Zayn, I'm fine. Just a little nervous that's all."

"Well that's understandable. We haven't been together like a band for almost five years." He said. Suddenly a wide smirk appeared on Zayn's face. "Plus the guy you've been crushing on for ages is coming hom-OW!" he exclaimed when Niall hit him in the stomach with a gigantic blush on his face.

"Shut up will you?! We're surrounded by paparazzi and you take that as a 'Let's talk about Niall's love life' sign?!" Niall hissed but before Zayn could reply a loud yell caught their attention.

"NIALLER! ZAYNIE!" and they were both tackled to the ground by something very hard. They all fell to the ground, and to a lot of people standing around them's big surprise Zayn and Niall started laughing. Loudly.

"Louis!" Niall said happily.

"The one and only!" Louis said smiling brightly down at them.

"Sorry-guys I couldn't- keep up with him." A panting Harry said as he reached them, falling down on the floor, joining them in their hug. Zayn made a pained sound when the extra weight was added and tried to get free, while Niall just rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Hallo Harry, how are you?" He asked and smiled at the curly haired lad.

"I'm doing great. What about you?" Harry said, putting his head in his hands looking down at Niall.

"I'm fine. Would you guys mind moving? You're actually pretty heavy." Niall said. Harry nodded and pulled Louis with him up. Suddenly Niall noticed something on Louis's hand and he grabbed it, yanking Louis closer to him.

"No. Way." He gasped. "Are you serious?! You're not joking right? Cause if you are I'm gonna kill you, but if you aren't then, OH MY GOD!" he shrieked. Louis nodded, smiling brightly and Zayn just looked at them confused. Niall shoved Louis's hand up in his face and his jaw dropped when he saw the silver ring around his finger. Then he turned around to face Harry with a big smirk on his face.

"You didn't!" he said and Harry just nodded with a small smile.

"Yes I did." He grabbed Louis's hand and pulled him closer to him. "May I introduce Louis Tomlinson, my fiancé and soon to be Louis Styles." He said while smiling lovingly down at Louis. Niall began jumping up and down in joy, squealing while Zayn just stood there shaking his head at his friend.

"Why haven't we heard about this in the media?" he asked.

"Because he asked me yesterday. We were planning on telling them soon anyway so it doesn't matter if they've got some photos today. I don't ever wanna take it off." Louis said and smiled dreamily at Harry who leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Ugh will you guys stop, you're so cute it's disgusting." Niall said. Harry and Louis pulled apart and laughed at the other.

"Speaking of cute Niall, when is your Liam coming?" Harry asked and smirked when Niall blushed bright red.

"He said that he couldn't reach the same plane as you guys. He'll take it tonight. And he's not mine…" Niall answered embarrassed. Louis grabbed his cheeks and pinched them.

"Aww Nialler misses Daddy Direction!" he said. Zayn and Harry laughed when Niall blushed even more and tried hitting Louis in the stomach, but he just moved out of the way. Niall rolled his eyes and began dragging Zayn and Louis with him.

"Come on, we gotta find your luggage and get out of this place."

*****Later*****

"We're going to bed." Harry said as Louis yawned loudly and Zayn nodded sleepily.

"Yeah me too." He said. Niall just looked at them unsure and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You just wait for him Niall. He should be here any minute now." Niall blushed a little but smiled.

"Yeah I think I will. Sleep well guys." He said and the three lads went up the stairs to their rooms. Niall sighed and found a better position on the couch, before taking out his phone. He had one new text and he opened it eagerly.

_**I'm on my way xx - Liam.**_

Niall smiled and wrapped his arms around his legs, thinking. It had been five years since they had been together all of them. Ever since the band broke up they'd just been too busy with their new lives. When they had broken up he thought he wouldn't be able to make a carrier for himself but it had been pretty easy for him to figure out what he wanted and it hadn't been that difficult to achieve. He had contacted Simon and he had been very happy that Niall wasn't planning on completely leaving the music world. Niall had almost immediately started working with a lot of big names, writing their songs.

He had been 24 when they decided that there was no future in the band. There had been no arguments or anything. All of them were just ready to move on with their lives and they wanted more than One Direction could ever give them. Louis and Harry wanted to be able to be together without the judging eyes of the whole world constantly following them, Louis starting on his dream of becoming a drama teacher and Harry and Liam had started singing solo with a surprisingly large amount of success. Niall had actually helped writing a big deal of Harry's debut album, but after that their cooperation had stopped. Zayn had after a lot of pressure agreed to become a model and was now happily living with his girlfriend Laura.

He sighed and stood up, walking out in the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee. He grabbed it and walked out on the balcony, enjoying the warm summer breeze. He sat down on one of the chairs taking a sip from his coffee, smiling a bit. He'd always enjoyed the nights in London, especially the warm ones.

Suddenly a pair of hands was placed on his shoulders and he looked up surprised. A bright smile spread across his face and he jumped up, almost spilling his coffee and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck.

"Hey." Liam said smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist pulling him closer.

"I've missed you." Niall whispered and buried his face in Liam chest. Liam placed his head on Niall's and sighed.

"I've missed you too." He said and Niall pulled away smiling, pulling him with him and placed him in one of the chairs. He tried sitting down on the other chair but Liam gently forced him to sit on his lap. He blushed a little but wrapped his arms around him, making himself comfortable.

"How are you?" Liam asked and smiled.

"I'm great. I've been looking forward to this little reunion for a long time." Niall said looking at Liam. He was completely lost in those warm chocolate brown eyes and noticed Liam leaning in.

"I have something I need to tell you. I should have told you long before I left, hell even before we stopped being One Direction, but back then I was too young and afraid of your reaction to do anything. Now I know that I won't be able to forget, until I know what you feel." He took a deep sighed and gently placed his hands on Niall's cheeks. "Niall… I love you, and I have for the longest time." Liam whispered. Their lips were now only few millimeters away from each other and Niall could feel Liam's warm breath on his mouth.

"I love you too…" Niall whispered before closing the gap, pressing his lips against Liam's. Their lips moved slowly, savoring the feeling of finally doing what they'd wanted for so long. Niall tightened his grip around Liam's neck while Liam wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They pulled away shortly to breath but not for long, eagerly pressing their lips together. Niall moaned slightly when he felt Liam's tongue touch his lower lip, asking for entrance and he immediately let him in and their tongues danced lazily together, just feeling each other.

When they pulled away, Niall leaned his head against Liam's, eyes closed enjoying the moment. He opened his eyes and smiled when he looked into brown eyes. He leaned forward giving Liam a small peck before pulling back.

"I love you. Will you be mine?" Liam asked and Niall smiled brightly.

"Yes. I'm yours." He said, pulling Liam into a hug.

"FINALLY!" They both jumped in fright at the familiar voice and turned around to see Louis, Harry and Zayn standing there, wide smiles on their faces. Zayn rolled his eyes and smacked Louis in the head.

"Well done, you ruined their moment!" He exclaimed. Louis just shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, they're together now so they're going to have lots of moments." Louis replied smirking. Zayn shook his head at his friend turning his attention back to his two other friends who was currently staring lovingly at each other and he grabbed a pillow, throwing it at them.

"Oi! Don't have a moment when we're here!"

*****Zarry*****

_**SUNBURN**_

"ARGH! That fucking HURT!"

"Well it's not my fault that you decided to stay to long out in the sun."

"Gwaa!" Harry shrieked when the cold cream touched his skin and tried to get away from the pain. He was currently lying on his bed on his stomach, with Zayn standing above him. He yelped when Zayn smacked his head and grabbed Harry's hips to prevent him from going anywhere. He whimpered in pain when he felt Zayn's hands touch his sore skin and glared at the older boy with tears in his eyes.

"Look, I'm trying to help you so just lay still. You'll only make it worse if you move." Zayn said as he continued to spread the cream on his back, rubbing it in gently. Zayn smiled when the other's whimpers of pain quickly changed to sighs of relief. When he was done he gently smacked Harry's boxer-covered bum, making him squeak in surprise and look at him.

"I'm done with the back, turn around will you?" Zayn asked at Harry nodded slowly, as if not trusting him completely. He turned around and Zayn gasped.

"How is it even possible to get this sunburned?" He said and Harry whimpered when he let his hand travel along Harry's chest, shoulders and neck, spreading more liquid along the stomach and ribs, gently touching the red skin. He quickly finished and smiled when he saw that Harry had his eyes closed in relief, the cream helping against the burning pain. Zayn leaned down and kissed him softly and lovingly with open eyes, waiting for Harry to do the same. When Harry finally opened his eyes Zayn deepened the kiss, their eyes locking. Harry moaned a little, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck and pulled him closer.

Zayn closed his and the kiss soon turned more heated and Zayn pushed Harry down further into the bed, kissing him hungrily. He pulled away to breath, but quickly started to kiss Harry's neck, making his way down. He was now lying completely on Harry and his clothes rubbed against Harry's sore skin, but instead of being unpleasant it only heightened Harry's pleasure and excitement. He could already feel himself growing hard, which was very strange. Normally he liked Zayn's foreplay but not enough to get him that hard and it was actually a bit embarrassing.

Zayn looked slightly surprised when he felt Harry erection press against his stomach and smirked at the other who looked away.

"Well well we haven't even started and you're already this hard. I don't know if I should feel flattered, normally it takes some time before you get this excited. What have you been thinking about since you're that eager?" Zayn whispered seducingly and he felt Harry shiver.

"Nothing… I…ngh…" Harry moaned as Zayn started to slowly stroke him through his boxers. The pleasure increased when Zayn leaned down and started to suck on one of his nipples, while still stroking him. Suddenly Zayn pulled away and looked down at Harry, lust shining through his eyes. He quickly discarded his shirt and trousers, leaving him in just boxers like Harry. As he leaned down and kissed Harry, he placed himself in between Harry's open legs completely forgetting about his soreness and his legs rubbed against Harry's red thighs. Harry groaned loudly and Zayn suddenly remembered his sunburn. He pulled away to apologize but realized that Harry was panting like he'd just run a marathon. His eyes were filled with lust and he was almost as red at a tomato.

Zayn worried face turned into a smirk and he leaned down until his lips brushed against Harry's ear.

"Do you like the pain Harry? Would you like me to be rough? To pound you into the bed, not even stopping when you beg me to go easy on you cause you feel like you're breaking?"

Harry whined pathetically and nodded weakly when Zayn started to rub his skin, making it burn in pain, but to his own embarrassment it made him even harder and made him want the older boy so much more.

"Fuck… yes… Za-Zayn… please… fuck m-me…" Harry whimpered as Zayn quickly took of his boxers leaving him exposed to the cold air. He leaned down and wrapped a hand around Harry cock, pumping it with fast and rough strokes. He leaned down and kissed Harry's neck, making his way towards the ear. Once he reached it he took the earlobe in-between his teeth, sucking on it slowly. Then he suddenly bit down on it hard, tasting the metal flavored blood and Harry came all over his hand with a loud shriek.

Zayn pulled away and got rid of his boxers, quickly slicking his cock up with Harry's cum, and pushed two fingers inside of the younger, ignoring his groan. He spread his fingers, pumping them in and out a few times more, before he grabbed Harry's knees and forced them apart, slamming inside the warm body beneath him. Harry screamed as pain raced through his entire body, overwhelming his senses, gripping the sheets tightly, but Zayn didn't stop to give him time to adjust; he immediately pulled out and pushed back in earning a loud whimper of pain from the younger boy. But somewhere in the pain Harry felt pleasure built up and he moaned loudly when Zayn slammed in again, hitting his sweet spot dead on, mixing pain with pleasure.

Zayn grunted as pleasure ran though his body, but there was something that made him look down and he almost stopped in shock.

He cock was covered in blood.

That was not what he'd wanted.

He didn't mean to hurt Harry like that.

Then he heard Harry's moan of pleasure and he quickly looked at him shocked. Pleasure was written all over his face that soon turned impatient.

"Zayn… Please… I need you…" Harry whimpered and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist and arms around his neck, trying to get him deeper inside.

"But Harry… You're bleeding…"Zayn whispered, looking down.

"I don't care… just move… please…" Harry said, tears of desperation falling down his cheek. Zayn leaned down and licked it away as he started to thrust again. He started slowly, but he was overwhelmed by a need to just thrust into Harry, a need to control and dominate him. He speeded up his thrusts and could feel Harry's body willingly letting him in, almost like he wanted to be dominated.

Harry had never in his life felt this amazing. Sure he always enjoyed when he and Zayn had sex, but this time it was different. It was like his body finally gave into his need of being suppressed, his need to just let Zayn do whatever he wanted to him.

Harry could feel his end coming close and it only took a few more hard thrusts from Zayn before he came all over their chests with a scream of Zayn's name. Zayn groaned and pounded even harder into him, before releasing deep inside Harry with a low groan.

Zayn rolled to the side to avoid crushing Harry, wrapping his arms around him and pulled him closer.

"I think I like you being a masochist." He said suddenly, smirking.

"I guess that makes you a sadist…" Harry mumbled into Zayn neck. Zayn chuckled and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"I guess it does." He said as Harry yawned loudly. He gave him a small kiss and smiled lovingly at him. "Go to sleep love. You must be exhausted." Harry nodded sleepily and buried his face in Zayn chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Zayn smiled at him and kissed his curly hair, before closing his eyes too.

**Before you read this it would be a good idea for you to read my Bromance 2, or at least the Ziam chapter called Beloved Mate, cause this is a sequel for it. You'll properly get confused if you haven't read that first.**

**Oh and there's Male Pregnancy in this, if you call it that when it's two male dragons. For a baby dragon to be born they have to be inside the mother/not dominant male, for six months and then when they're born they have to be kept warm until they hatch two months later. **

*****Ziam*****

_**MY FAMILY**_

"Liam?" Zayn asked, his voice echoing through the cave. He grew worried when he didn't get an immediate answer and started looking around in their cave for his mate. "Liam?!" He yelled a little louder.

"Yes Zayn, I'm in here." Zayn sighed in relief when he heard his mate's voice and smiled widely when he saw him in one of the corners.

Ever since he and Liam had mated and became mates they found a nice cave, just the perfect size for the two of them. The previous owner had decided that after her mate died she wanted to move to a smaller cave. She didn't have any kids and she had been good friends with Zayn's mother.

Zayn walked over to Liam and lay down beside him, nuzzling his head with his snout and his smile widened when Liam purred happily.

"Hallo to you too." Liam mumbled and hummed when Zayn began licking his face lovingly. Zayn smiled and wrapped his tail around the orange dragon pulling him closer. He looked down under Liam and made a happy sound.

"How are they?" He asked and leaned down gently touching one of the big eggs lying under his mate.

"They're doing fine. Matt said that the first one should hatch soon and that I'm now completely recovered from my little accident." Liam said and smiled when Zayn snorted.

"I wouldn't call it 'little accident.' You could've died and so could they." He said as he pointed to the two eggs and licked Liam face with a worried expression. Liam rolled his eyes at his mate but returned the lick.

"I was with Niall and Harry the whole time and nothing happened. It's not like I can control when they decide to be born. Besides it was two weeks earlier than we expected."

"Still, you gave me a heart attack." Zayn said with a small pout on his face.

*****Flashback*****

"_Oi Liam! You wanna go for a flight?" Liam looked up and smiled when he saw Niall and Harry standing in front of his cave. Zayn looked up as well, but he looked more worried than happy._

"_I really don't like the idea of you flying right now love." Zayn said and looked at Liam who rolled his eyes at his mate._

"_Zayn, they won't get here before in two weeks or more, and I haven't been outside stretching my wing for a millennium!" Liam said and looked at the other dragon with pleading eyes. "Please? I promise I'll be careful."_

_Zayn sighed and nodded, untangling himself from the orange dragon who smiled and stood up, licked him quickly before running towards the two waiting dragons. He turned around and saw Zayn look after him with a loving expression and he waved at his worried mate. He got a small smile in return and once his mate turned around he pushed off from the ground, feeling Harry and Niall do the same. _

_Liam smiled widely when he felt the wind under his wings for the first time in ages and laughed loudly as he started going higher. He heard Niall laugh with him and turned around smiling at his two best friends. _

"_Thanks for getting me out of there. I love Zayn with all my heart but he can be so over protective sometimes." He sighed and slowed a bit down so that his friends could catch up with him. Harry chuckled and smirked at the orange dragon._

"_Yeah we thought you might be ready to kill somebody if we didn't get you out soon." He said as they continued to fly around the Dragons Valley. They had by now almost reached as south as they could without trespassing into the Long Tails territory. The reason that their home was called Dragons Valley was because they were a clan with all kinds of species while the Long Tails obviously only had longs tails in their clan. They thought it was disgusting to mate with someone not your kind but Dragons Valley's leader had realized that if they didn't mate with each other then the dragons would be extinct. _

_Liam himself was a mixture of a Long Tail and a Star Strike. The Star Strike clan was known for their fire that was completely black but with something that looked like silver stars in it therefore the name Star Strike. And now his kids would become one fourth Star Strike, half Long Tail and one fourth Night Shadow since Zayn was a mixture of a Long Tail and a Night Shadow. Night Shadows normally had dark skin and that was properly why Zayn was such a dark purple. His mother was a Night Shadow and she was completely black while his father was a very light purple._

"_So how far are you?" Niall asked curiously looking at Liam who smiled at his younger friend._

"_Well Matt told me that I'd properly give birth within the next few weeks. I just can't wait for them to be here. In reality not just inside of me. I can tell Zayn's looking forward to it too. He's just more worried than I am."_

"_Take that as a good sign. It means that he cares about you and your health." Harry said with a smirk. Liam rolled his eyes at him._

"_I know that he cares and I really love him for worrying but I'd like to be able to get out some more. Besides once the eggs are born I'll be trapped inside out cave since I have to keep them warm all the time." _

"_Don't worry we'll come by and keep you company as often as possible." Niall said smiling brightly. Liam laughed but suddenly gasped as pain raced through his body, completely taking him of guard. He fell a few meters before he got his wings started again. _

"_Liam! What's wrong?!" Niall and Harry exclaimed at the same time. He shook his head stubbornly and forced a smile on his face._

"_Nothing guys. It's just a little pain. I get it often… nothing to worry about but… I think… it's a good… ngh…idea to head… home… now…" Liam panted as he dropped a little more height. Suddenly he screamed as pain overwhelmed his senses and his vision turned black._

"_LIAM!" He heard someone scream and suddenly he hit something hard. He curled into a ball and whimpered when something grabbed his upper body and felt someone crawl under him. Then he was lifted again and he heard a strained sound._

"_Niall! Help me out! I can't carry him by myself!" Liam heard Harry yell and he felt someone grab him around his stomach making him whimper in pain._

"_No not his stomach!"Harry yelled and the person (Liam assumed it was Niall) immediately let go of his stomach and grabbed his arms instead. He didn't notice how long time they were flying but suddenly Harry disappeared from under him and he hit something soft._

"_Niall go get Zayn! And Matt!" Harry exclaimed as Liam whimpered in pain and curled into a ball, his tail wrapping around himself._

"_LIAM!" somebody yelled. It sounded familiar. Where had he heard that voice before? Huh…_

_*****Later*****_

_Liam groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly shut them to avoid the bright light._

"_Liam? Love, are you alright?" He heard Zayn ask and he opened his eyes again and smiled softly at his mate who was lying beside him, his tail wrapped comfortingly around him. He buried his head in Zayn's chest and sighed a little._

"_Next time I'm pregnant tell me to listen to you." Liam mumbled and he felt Zayn chuckle which created a small smile on his lips._

"_Don't worry I will." Then his face turned serious. "Are you sure that you're feeling alright?" _

_Liam nodded and looked at Zayn with a curious expression. "Yes I am but what happened? I don't remember anything." Zayn sighed and nuzzled his head into Liam neck, looking at him with a sad smile._

"_Matt said that it was properly the eggs. They thought it was time to get born but you weren't ready. And… you hit a tree when you fell… it damaged one of your wings and Matt told me to make sure that you stayed still for at least two weeks."_

"_Oh…" Liam whispered, then he looked at Zayn with a scared look. "Did anything happened to the-?"_

"_No the eggs are fine. Nothing happened." Zayn answered and Liam sighed in relief. _

"_Good."_

*****End of flashback*****

"By the way Louis and Harry was here. Did you know that Niall was seeing someone? Without telling me!" Liam exclaimed with a pout. Zayn chuckled and licked his mate's snout.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you before he was certain that it was serious."

"Perhaps…" Liam said although he didn't sound completely convinced.

_**Crack!**_

Both dragons looked at each other questioningly and looked around in the cave trying to find the source of the weird sound.

_**Crack!**_

It was like they both realized it at the same time and looked at each other with wide eyes. Then they looked down at the two eggs. Liam quickly moved his body so they could see both of them and looked at them intensely. He couldn't see anything different and sighed disappointed but then…

_**CRACK!**_

Suddenly the left egg got a huge crack, almost from the bottom to the top and he shriek loudly. Zayn and Liam both looked up and a big smile was placed on both their faces. Liam placed himself back on the eggs and hummed softly, eyes shining with happiness.

"Soon…" Zayn whispered as he leaned forward, nuzzling Liam's face.

*****Later*****

It had been three hours since the first egg had begun hatching and the second now also had a few big cracks. The first one was pretty active and it was obvious that the small creature was fighting hard against its prison, trying to get out. Liam was watching it with worried eyes making sure nothing happened. He sighed and leaned down caressing the egg with his snout.

"Your father better hurry up if he wants to be here when you get out…" Liam whispered and the egg stopped moving. Liam looked at it surprised then smiled when it started moving even more energetic.

"LIAM!" Liam looked up and smiled when he saw Niall, Harry and Louis standing in the opening to the cave with Zayn behind them. He walked around them quickly and laid down beside Liam, wrapping his tail around him protectively.

The three other dragons smiled at the couple and walked over to them, sitting down.

"How long since they started?" Niall asked softly, looking in awe at the two eggs.

"Three hours I think." Liam answered with a smile.

"Can't they move faster?" Harry complained. "Ouch!" He yelped when Louis smacked him in the head with his tail.

"It's normal for eggs to take so long to hatch. And Liam and Zayn can't decide how long it's gonna take before-"

**CRACK! **

The five dragons all looked down when an annoyed whine came from the egg, which now missed a large piece. Liam immediately leaned down and gently started to help the small dragon, who seemed to have difficulties getting out and suddenly a low hiss was heard and a small dragon in a light orange color fell out of the egg, covered completely in some kind of sticky liquid.

"That is properly the most disgusting thing I have ever seen…" Harry mumbled and both Niall and Louis smacked him in the head. "What?!" He exclaimed. "It's covered in slime! I don't consider that very cute!" He defended himself, but they just ignored him. Liam didn't hesitate; he leaned down and started licking the small creature clean, ignoring Harry's gagging noises. The small dragon made an annoyed sound but relaxed when Liam started humming, and after a little while the dragon was completely clean. Liam picked it up and took a firm grip around its wings. The little one made and angry sound but it immediately shut up when Zayn leaned forward and grabbed its mouth, preventing it from making anymore sounds.

"Ah Ah little one, quiet. You have to learn manners early so we might as well start of now." He said and gave it a warning look when it was about to open its mouth. Liam chuckled at his mate's proud smile and began to examine its body.

"Seems like we got ourselves a little girl." Liam said with a wide smile.

"She's gonna be so spoiled." Louis said and they all smiled down at the small creature. She looked at them and opened her mouth making a loud high toned scream. They all covered their ears and Zayn leaned down, this time using his mouth to shut up the dragon. It looked like he tried to swallow her, his mouth gaping around hers but it worked.

"I think she's hungry." Niall said and smiled at Liam. Liam nodded, rose up and walked over to a small hole in the wall and stuck his snout all the way in. When he came back a dead rat was hanging from his mouth and the small dragon began jumping up and down. Zayn laid a paw on her head making her sit still until Liam laid the rat in front of her. She immediately jumped at it and began tearing it apart.

Zayn shook his head, but smiled when Liam licked his face lovingly. "What should we call her?" He asked and looked at the purple dragon. Zayn looked at her and smiled.

"How about Luna? Like the moon?" Zayn said and looked at Liam with a curious look. Liam smiled and leaned forward nuzzling his face.

"I love it."

*****Later*****

It had now been five hours since Luna was born and the second egg had hatched. This one was also a girl, a little smaller then her sister. She was, strangely enough, completely black except for three small dots on her back and they were the reason for her name; Stella, named after the stars. Both dragons were now sleeping safely under one of Liam's wings with Zayn on the other side. The boys had left to give the small family some time alone to enjoy the moment.

"This is perfect…" Liam whispered and smiled lovingly at Zayn who smiled back. "Now we have a family… could life get any better?" Liam mumbled as he leaned his head down on Zayn's back closing his eyes. Zayn smiled at his mate and licked him gently on the snout and laid his head on Liam neck.

"My love, my mate… My family." He whispered, before closing his eyes too.

**Again, before you read this it would be a good idea for you to read my Bromance 2, or at least the Zouis chapter called Drunk, since this is a sequel for it. You'll get confused if you haven't read that first.**

*****Zouis*****

_**AFTERMATH**_

"Lou?" Louis looked up and smiled when he saw Harry stand in the door. He walked over and sat down beside him on the bed, making himself comfortable.

"What's up Haz?" Louis asked and smiled at the younger lad. Harry shrugged and smiled cheekily at him.

"Nothing. Do I need a reason to come see my best friend?" he said and Louis chuckled.

"No I guess not." Louis answered as Harry laid down and put his head in Louis's lap. Louis started to play with his curls and smiled when he closed his eyes.

"What's going on between you and Zayn…?" Harry asked after a little while of silence. Louis stiffened a bit and looked at younger one. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"I knew you didn't come in here just because you wanted to…" he mumbled and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Boo, you two have been acting weird lately. You avoid each other, you find an excuse to leave the room if he steps inside, hell you won't even look each other in the eyes anymore!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up and grabbed Louis's face, forcing him to look at him. "Lou, me and the boys are starting to worry and the fans are noticing. They're scared that we might break up."

Louis looked at him in shock. "What?"

Harry nodded sadly. "I don't know what to belive but for me it seems like something happened between you and I'd advise you to get it fixed. Not just for the sake of the band but also for your friendship."

Louis sighed and buried his head in his hands. "I know Haz it's just… complicated… I really miss him, but I feel so powerless…" He looked up and smiled sadly at Harry who looked at his face searching for something. Then his eyes widened.

"You like him don't you?"

Louis looked at him with panic in his eyes and he shook his head. "What?! No! Of course not! Bfff what are you talking about?!" he said nervously and started to play with the bed sheets, avoiding Harry's eyes. Slowly a big smirk spread across Harry's face and he tackled Louis, making him fall on his back with a loud yelp.

"You do like him!" Harry said still smiling. Louis shook his head, denying.

"No, no, no I can't. It'll only make things worse if I fall for him. It's awkward enough already." Louis said.

"Why won't you admit it to yourself? It's obvious that-"

"No! Don't you understand Harry?! I CAN'T fall for him because he'll never even consider being with me. I ruined everything that night; every possibility that he might have liked me is gone." Louis interrupted him and sounded almost desperate. Tears started to form in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away as he sat up again. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"What happened back there? What made you guys avoid each other?" he asked softly. Louis looked at him, trying to figure out if should tell him. Then he sighed and looked down on the ground hiding his eyes.

"You remember that night me and Zayn went out alone because you were grounded and Liam and Niall had plans?" he asked and Harry nodded with a confused look.

"Yeah… did you two get into a fight over a girl or something?" he said with sarcastic smile. Louis just shook his head and once again started playing nervously with the sheets.

"We had a bit too much alcohol… Argh… I don't remember much but the next morning… it was so awkward and horrible… you should've seen his face… and now I don't know wha-"

"Wow wow wow! Wait just a second! What?! What do you mean with-? Ohh!" Harry exclaimed and he starred at Louis in shock. "No. Way. You didn't!" he gasped and Louis flinched.

"Yes we… did it… and now I don't know what to do Harry! I'm so confused!" Louis said with tears in his eyes. Harry grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. He hated to see the older boy sad. He began running a comforting hand through his hair as he tried to calm the other down.

"I honestly don't know what to say Lou, but I know one thing; you guys need to talk" Harry said with a very serious tone. Louis shook his head furiously but Harry grabbed his face and forced him to look at him. "Lou you know that you need to clean up this mess and that won't happen if you continue to ignore each other." Harry said and Louis sighed looking down.

"Yeah I know…"

"Good. Now come here." Harry said as he spread his arms and Louis snuggled into them happily. They sat like that for awhile just enjoying the silence and being with each other. Suddenly Harry started to chuckle slightly and Louis looked at him questingly.

"What did you do in the morning?" Harry asked and Louis looked down blushing.

"I grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom, locking it after me. When I had put my clothes back on I opened the door to see that he'd already left. I would have too if I'd been him but for some reason it really hurt." Louis said with a sad voice. Harry looked at him for a long time before standing up, automatically forcing Louis up as well and grabbed his hand pulling him with him.

"Harry! Where are we going?!" Louis yelled and tried to get free but to no use. He paled when he saw were Harry was going and fought even harder to get free.

"NoNoNo Harry! Please not now! I'm not ready, please!" Louis begged but it was too late. Harry had already opened the door and pushed him inside, almost making him fall. Louis turned around just in time to see a smirking Harry snatch the key from the door and close it. Louis heard the soft click as Harry locked the door from the other side and he started to hit the door.

"HARRY! Let me out you idiot! Harry I swear to god if you won't let me out this instant I'll-"

"Lou?" a soft voice said behind him and he froze. He closed his eyes for a second and then turned around with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Zayn, sorry, me and Harry are just fooling around, nothing to worry about." Louis said and Zayn tilted his head to the side looking completely confused. Louis stopped speaking and looked at him, before he sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Zayn… we need to talk… about… about that night…" Louis whispered and he saw Zayn's face change from confusion to embarrassment and regret. Louis flinched. He could've handled the embarrassment but the look of regret on Zayn face made him wish he could just disappear into thin air. Then Zayn sighed and fell down on his bed, patting the space beside him.

"Yeah I know." He whispered as Louis sat down next to him. There was a long awkward silence until Zayn cleared his throat and looked at Louis with uncertain eyes.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't something that I had ever planned on happening, but it did. I don't want it to ruin our friendship." Zayn said slowly, almost as if he was afraid of his reaction. Louis sighed and placed himself a little more comfortable and leaned his head on Zayn's shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Louis said with a sad voice. Zayn looked at him and smiled a little.

"Friends?" he said as he turned around to face Louis. Louis smiled and nodded, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He leaned forward and pulled Zayn into a hug, quickly pulling away again. He tried to avoid Zayn eyes but he grabbed his chin and gently forced him to look at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly looking deep into Louis eyes. Louis blushed a little but didn't look away.

"Can I try something?" He asked after a little while.

"Yeah sure." Zayn said with a confused voice. Louis took a deep breath and leaned a little forward until their lips were only an inch away from each other. Zayn's breath hitched and his eyes grew wide, but he didn't pull away. Louis took that as a good sign and closed the distance.

As their lips meet they reacted almost aggressively. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck, forcing their bodies closer while Zayn grabbed Louis's hips, pushing him down, making him lay down on the bed. Louis wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist and moaned when Zayn's tongue touched his. The kiss was hectic and uncoordinated; the only thing controlling it was their want for each other.

But the need for air soon broke them apart and they looked at each other as they panted, trying to sort out their thoughts. When Zayn calmed down he looked at Louis, noticing how blue his eyes were. He leaned his head against Louis's, their noses almost touching and smiled slightly. Then he leaned down and gave Louis a small kiss on the nose, making him smile.

"I don't want us to just be friends." He whispered softly and Louis's smile widened. He leaned up and pressed their lips together again. They both closed their eyes, smiling into the kiss and when they broke apart they stayed only a few inches away from each other.

"…I think I love you…" Louis whispered softly, looking at Zayn and he smiled brightly, kissing him shortly.

"I think I love you too…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they both looked up to see a smirking Harry standing there with the key in his hand. They both groaned and Zayn grabbed a pillow, throwing it after him. Harry just laughed and easily avoided it.

"It might be a good idea to be sober this time boys!" He said as he walked out of the room chuckling. Zayn shook his head at him but quickly turned his attention back to Louis when he felt lips touch his neck. He moaned and leaned down, pressing their lips together again.

"That not a bad idea…" He whispered and Louis smirked at him, wrapping his arms around him again.

"No definitely not a bad idea…" suddenly the pillow hit Zayn in the back of his head and he growled loudly. He quickly stood up and ran out of his room, chasing a laughing Harry. Louis shook his head and rose up from the bed, following the two boys.

'And I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way.' Louis thought and smiled as he looked at the two boys on the floor. Zayn was sitting on Harry's back, with his arms behind his back. 'Now I'm actually glad that I got that drunk.'

*****Ziall*****

_**THINKING OF YOU**_

"Niall babe? Are you ready?" Niall heard a voice say and he quickly hid the picture he had been holding in his hand under one of the pillows.

"Yeah Scott. I am." He looked up and put a smile on his face, hiding his pain when his fiancé walked in. Niall rose up and walked over to him, putting his arm around his neck, looking into his grey eyes.

_Grey… I wish they were brown…_

Niall looked down on the ground, trying to get rid of the thoughts. _You're supposed to be over __**him**__ you idiot. Not compare him._

**Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed**

"Come on, we gotta go. We've got reservations at 08:00 PM." Scott said and Niall nodded, following him out of his room, closing the door behind him.

Scott grabbed his hand when they walked out of the house and he had to resist the urge to pull away from him. His hand didn't feel right at all. They didn't fit together perfectly like…

_No Niall. There is nothing you can do to get him back so you might as well move on. He wanted you to move on and get over him._

Then why was it so hard?

**You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know  
**

Niall looked down at his hand as they continued walking down the streets and the thing he immediately noticed was a silver ring on his finger. It was almost like it shinned just to make him notice it and make him regret ever accepting it. He felt Scott squeeze his other hand and he looked up to see him staring at him.

"What's up?" Niall asked confused. Scott chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"We're here love." He answered and Niall looked around surprised. Sure enough they were standing in front of Scott's favorite restaurant. It was very fancy looking.

_I'd preferred something more simple…_

Niall sighed and shook his head. "I thought I told you not to use too much money on me."

Scott looked at him smiling sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah but I want to spoil you like you deserve. And you better get use to it, you'll soon be mine forever." He said and smiled at Niall before leaning down to give him a small kiss. Niall kissed back after a little while but was distracted by his thoughts. _Why can't I ignore the fact that he isn't the one I wanted him to be?_

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you **

Scott smiled lovingly down at Niall when they pulled away and grabbed his hand again, pulling him into the restaurant.

"Reservations under Scott McNair." He said to the lady that was standing in the door. She looked at her I-pad for a few seconds before nodding with a small smile.

"Follow me sir." She said and they walked after her to one of the tables in a corner. They always sat in a corner to avoid curious or disgusted looks. They sat down and she placed menu cards in front of them. They quickly looked at them and ordered. Once she left Niall started to look around as Scott began to talk. The restaurant was indeed very fancy, with its old-fashioned tables and chairs and the stairs that lead up to the second floor was a masterpiece, the railings beautifully carved. Chandeliers were hanging down from the roof, creating a comfortable and soothing light. He looked towards the entrance, looking out on the street through the big windows. Suddenly he froze.

_No. It can't be him. No please don't do this to me._

Niall stood up quickly and Scott looked at him in surprise.

"Something wrong love?" he asked, his eyes shining with confusion. Niall shook his head while he grabbed his jacket.

"No but I think I just saw someone. Someone I haven't seen I ages." Niall answered. He looked down at Scott with an apologizing look. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise." Scott looked at him with a disappointed look but then he smirked.

"Alright, but you better make up for it tonight." He said, voice suddenly seducing. Niall blushed bright red but nodded with a small smile.

"Of course." He replied, leaning down kissing Scott quickly. Then he ran out of the restaurant searching the streets for that one person he'd sworn he never wanted to see again.

**What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
**

_Please._

Suddenly he spotted the familiar face and his breath hitched. He was leaning against a window, looking down at his phone. He hadn't changed at all in that one year that had passed. He still looked amazing with the dark brown hair and equally brown eyes. His clothes, a black t-shirt and dark blue trousers, fitted him perfectly making him look drop dead gorgeous.

Niall took a deep breath and stepped a little closer, careful not to make any noise, but he must've done something because brown eyes looked up from the phone and starred directly at him. They widened and Niall could feel tears starting to form in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"Niall." Zayn whispered and took a small step towards him. Niall couldn't move or do anything, he was completely captured by Zayn's eyes.

**You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center**

Zayn was now standing right in front of him, a small loving smile spreading across his face.

_No. Please. I can't handle it, not now. I was finally starting to get over you and then you suddenly return?! _

Warm arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug, a big sob escaped his throat. Tears were now streaming down freely and Niall grabbed Zayn's shirt tightly to prevent him from falling.

_Who am I kidding? I've never been over him and I never will be. I love him._

Niall felt lips touch his head and he looked up into Zayn's smiling brown eyes.

"I've missed you…" Zayn whispered. Niall looked at him in shock and pulled away angrily.

"No! You bastard! You can't just come here and think you can actually just walk into my life again! You left me remember?! You destroyed me! You meant everything to me and you took my heart with you! Now I want it back! That was the only reason I came to see you!" Niall exclaimed and he flinched in his mind when he saw the hurt look on Zayn's face.

"You told me to move on, that it was best for both of us if we just forgot all about everything we had, well guess what?! I did! I moved on! It took awhile but I found a guy who I actually believe will stay with me, but that's beside the point. The important thing is that I moved on like you told me!" Niall was almost yelling now, tears streaming down his face. Zayn looked at him, pain and sorrow written all over his face.

"I love you." He whispered and Niall froze.

_I love you too._

**How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test  
**

"NO! Don't you freaking dare! I'm getting married Zayn! Married! I don't need your love!"

_Liar._

If Zayn had looked hurt before it was nothing compared to how he looked now. It was almost like his entire world came crushing down.

"You're-you're getting married?" he said with a pained voice. Niall just looked at him emotionless. Then he sighed.

"I gotta go. I only wanted to say goodbye." Niall said and looked down on the ground. He couldn't stand looking into Zayn burning eyes.

"You still love me don't you?" Niall's head snapped up when he heard him and his eyes narrowed.

"No I certainly do not. Like I said I moved on." He answered and he saw something inside Zayn's eyes that both scarred and comforted him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm no-"

"Don't deny it Niall. I know you too well. You do still have feelings for me." Zayn said and stepped a little closer. Niall automatically took one step back.

"No. I don't love you. I never will again." he replied. Before he could react Zayn grabbed him and pushed him against a wall, preventing him from getting away.

"If you can honestly tell me that you don't love me after this then I'll let you go. I'll leave you alone and never try to find you again." Zayn said as he leaned down.

"N-!" Niall started to say but if was too late. Zayn had closed the distance and their lips meet.

Niall's eyes widened in shock but he soon melted. They moved together perfectly, fitting like they were meant to be. Niall forgot everything around him and focused completely on the lips he had missed so much. Zayn grabbed his hips when he felt Niall starting to relax, and pulled him closer. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and moaned when he felt a tongue touch his lower lip. He immediately granted it entrance and they both moaned when their tongues touched each other for the first time in a year. Zayn slowly mapped out every single corner of his mouth, remembering the familiar cavern. Niall was massaging Zayn's head in the same rhythm as the kiss, slowing down little by little.

When they finally pulled away Niall leaned his forehead against Zayn, sighing in happiness which didn't go unnoticed by Zayn.

"You see what I mean? You do still love me." Zayn whispered. Niall eyes widened and he pushed Zayn of off him, his hand coming up to his mouth and shook his head in disbelief. Then he turned around and ran.

"NIALL!"

*****Later*****

When Niall finally stepped back inside the restaurant he was immediately greeted by a worried Scott.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick! You said you'd only take a few minutes, it took 30 minutes!" Niall just looked at him and Scott finally noticed the state he was in.

"Babe what's wrong?" He asked and grabbed Niall shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

"Can we go home?" Niall whispered and Scott nodded, pulling him with him out of the restaurant. Niall didn't notice anything on the walk home. His mind was too caught up in the fact that Zayn was back and he had allowed him to kiss him.

Scott was quiet when they stepped inside their flat but he didn't let go of Niall's hand before they were standing inside their bedroom. They undressed and laid down on the bed, Niall snuggling into the other. He knew he was just trying to convince himself that Scott was all he needed but it didn't matter. He wanted someone to be there for him, he wanted someone he could trust completely but for some reason it didn't feel right. Scott wasn't the first person that crossed his mind.

Niall made a surprised sound when he felt lips touch his neck and he got goose bumps.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Scott asked softly. Niall took a deep breath and turned around facing Scott with a small smile.

"Nah I'm alright. I just meet an… an old friend and I was just a little shocked to see him that's all."

Scott smiled and leaned forward kissing Niall's head.

"That's good. I was worried about you." He said before leaning down pressing his lips against Niall's. Niall ignored the wrong feeling in his stomach and wrapped his arms around Scott's neck.

_Why doesn't it feel right?!_

**He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself  
**

*****Later*****

"NIALL!" Niall looked up and he smiled brightly running towards the person who had yelled at him.

"LIAM!" He exclaimed and they collided seconds after. Liam grabbed Niall and spun him around making the younger one laugh. "How are you?" Liam asked when they had calmed down a bit and frowned when Niall's face dropped a little. Liam grabbed his chin and forced him to look at him.

"Hey, that's not the face of someone who's getting married in a week." Liam said seriously and looked Niall deeply in the eye. He could see that his old friend was fighting a battle inside his mind; whether or not he should tell him. Then Niall sighed and grabbed Liam's hand, leading him out of the airport. Liam had already found his luggage so they just stepped outside the surprisingly hot spring weather.

They found a bench and sat down, enjoying the sun for a while in silence. Then Niall sighed and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder.

"You remember when I lived with my aunt and uncle in Bradford cause mom and dad were divorcing and I wanted to get as far away from them as possible, but I couldn't afford my own place?" He said slowly and Liam nodded. "Well I meet this guy, Zayn, and he was so nice and sweet. He was so different from any other guys I've meet. And before I knew it I was falling hard for him. In the beginning I thought he wasn't interested but it turned out he was just a little shy. We had so much fun; every day was an adventure with him. We did everything together and after a month he asked me out. I said yes of course.

But after almost five months of being together something changed. He was having long conversations on the phone and it would normally end up with him getting pissed off. I was curious and slightly nervous. I wanted to know why and who he was talking to so I asked him. He told me it was nothing and that I didn't have to worry about it and I accepted that. One day I wanted to surprise him, but when I got to his place I couldn't find him. I searched the whole place and found him at last in the basement. He was crying and obviously had for a while.

It took some time before he calmed down enough for him to tell me what was wrong. Earlier that day his dad had called him telling him to come home; Zayn, of course, refused. I asked why his dad wanted him to come home and he told me that the reason he'd moved to Bradford was because he was engaged to be married but didn't want it. I was so shocked and hurt and I think he could sense it cause he pulled me into a hug and told me he loved me. I can't believe I actually thought he loved me…" Niall took a deep breath to calm himself and brushed away the tears that had started to fall. Liam placed a comforting hand on his knee and squished it. After a small silence Niall continued.

"After that we didn't speak about it. He didn't want to and I respected that. But one day I went to visit him and found all of his belongings packed and ready to be moved. I ran inside and found him waiting for me. He was leaving. He was leaving to get married to that bitch. I don't know what happened, one moment he was everything to me, my world, the next he ripped out my heart and left me back there.

He told me to try and move on, try and forget about him. He kept repeating the same sentence; 'It's for the best'. Even though I told myself that I hated him I knew I'd never be able to hate him. But I did what he said. I tried to move on. And not long after, I meet Scott. When he proposed I think the main reason I accepted was to prove to Zayn that I was able to move on.

But now he's back Liam and I don't know what to do. He kissed me and I know if he continues I won't be able to resist him. Even though I don't wanna admit it, I do still love him and I fear that I'll take him back without hesitation. I wanna be happy with Scott I really do but it just doesn't feel right. My head tells me to marry Scott and get over Zayn, but my heart tells me to give Zayn another chance…what am I gonna do…?" Niall whispered and hid his head in his hands. "Why did he come here? He left me and now he wants me back? What am I going to do? My wedding is only a week away and just because he shows up and claims that he missed me doesn't mean-"

"Do you love Scott? Can you picture yourself 20 years ahead with him by your side? Do you truly think that you can become happy with Scott? Niall, do you believe in your new love for Scott or your old love for Zayn? Who do you think could make you the happiest person on earth? Zayn or Scott?" Liam interrupted him and looked him deep in the eye. Niall looked at his old friend trying to sort out all of his thoughts. "But" Liam said "before you make any decisions I'd advise you to find Zayn and get his version of the story. It might help you."

Niall sighed and nodded slowly.

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into...  
**

Niall looked at the door and almost regretted coming there. Why had he let Liam talk him into this?

After he and Liam had talked he'd called one of his old friends from Bradford and asked if he knew where Zayn lived. Harry, his friend, had luckily kept contact with Zayn and had gladly given him the information that he needed.

So here he was, standing in front of Zayn's door, wondering if it was a good idea.

_Oh well I might as well get it over with, _he thought as he knocked on the door. He held his breath, waiting. Then small scratch sounds were heard from the other side and he frowned. What was that?

"Muffin I told you not to do that. You'll leave marks!" Niall stiffened when he heard the familiar voice and seriously considered running but it was too late. The door opened to reveal a surprised Zayn with a small kitten in his hand. They both just stood there, starring at each other, trying to think of something to say to break the silence. Then Zayn smiled hesitantly, almost as if he was afraid that he'd scare the other away. Niall looked unsure but then smiled back and Zayn stepped aside so Niall could walk inside.

Niall looked around in the apartment and smiled at all the familiar things. Zayn still had that old couch they had brought together, one of those weird Chinese cats who waves at you, and the big clock that they had fixed together after they found out if was broken. Niall felt tears begin to form in his eyes when he saw the picture. It was standing on the small table in one of the corners and it was identical to the one he had at home. He and Zayn were standing in the small frame starring lovingly at each other. One of their other friends had taken the picture on their one month anniversary and it brought back all the amazing times they'd had.

"I never moved on. I never forgot and I regret even thinking about leaving you. Now I don't know if it's too late but I'll keep fighting until the last second." Zayn said and Niall turned around slowly to face the other.

"I came here to get you version. Nothing more and nothing less. I wanna know what made you leave me with only memories and a broken heart." Niall whispered and Zayn looked at him, regret shinning through his eyes. He sighed and nodded pointing at the couch.

"Sit. I'll be back in a second." He said and walked out of the room. Niall did what he said and smiled when the kitten jumped up beside him, purring. He nuzzled its head and it looked at him with adoring eyes.

"She likes you. Of course how could she not?" Niall looked up in surprise and blushed a little when he saw Zayn looking intensely at him. He looked down but Zayn walked over and gently forced him to look at him.

"Please don't hide. You look cute when you blush." Zayn said. They starred at each other, eyes locking. Zayn started to lean in, his eyes flickering down to Niall's lips. They were only a few centimeters away from each other but Zayn wasn't moving. He was waiting for Niall to make the decision. He didn't want to lose Niall again just because he couldn't wait.

Niall's thoughts were divided. He wanted Zayn, he wanted to forgive him, forget that anything bad ever happened between them, but it did, no matter how much he wanted to forgive and forget. Nothing Zayn ever did or said could change the fact that he had left him with a broken heart. He wanted to know why. But… one kiss wouldn't hurt would it?

Niall's body reacted the exact second that he had thought it. He closed the distance, wrapping his arms around Zayn neck as he pressed their lips together. He gasped slightly in need of the other and Zayn made a surprised sound but moaned when Niall forced his tongue inside his mouth. Niall stood up without breaking the kiss and placed himself on top of Zayn, straddling him. He tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair and moaned when Zayn grabbed his ass, pressing their bodies closer, no air between them.

Suddenly Zayn slowed down and pulled away slowly, trying to make the kiss last but at the same time break it apart. Niall whimpered and tried to lean forward again, not wanting the kiss to end but Zayn put his hands on his face gently forcing him to stay.

**You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson is learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know  
**

"I want this just as much as you do Niall, but I want you to know the truth first. I want you to know why I left you without warning, why I broke your heart and why I'm back now." Zayn whispered as he kissed Niall's nose. Niall looked at him a little dazed but then his eyes widened. He quickly stood up and tried to turn around but Zayn grabbed his arm and pulled him back, making him trip and fall onto the couch. He tried to sit up but now it was Zayn's turn to straddle him, forcing his hands down on and trapping his legs.

Niall blushed at the position they were in and weakly tried to get free but it was useless. Zayn was not only stronger than him but also on top.

"I'm not gonna let you go until I've told you everything Niall. I'm not gonna lose you again!" Zayn exclaimed. "Niall first I want you to know that I love you, always have and always will. I never stopped loving you-"

"Then why did you leave me?!" Niall snapped. "If you loved me so much why did you leave me?!"

"I left to protect you!" Zayn yelled and his face softened when Niall looked at him in surprise. He leaned his head against Niall's, closing his eyes. "I left to protect. My farther he… he hated the fact that I was gay and blamed you! He was the one that I was always talking on the phone with. He would constantly call and ask me to come home and marry Perrie but I refused." Zayn looked Niall deep in the eye and Niall saw the sincerity in the brown eyes he loved so much.

"The day I left he had called me in the morning telling me to get my things packed or else he would come after you! No matter how much I loved you I couldn't risk losing you! I'd rather see you alive without me then dead!" Zayn was panting like he'd just ran a marathon and Niall was staring at him, wide-eyed. "He threatened to kill you Niall!"

"But… why didn't you tell me…? I would've understood and we could have avoided all of this mess." Niall whispered after awhile. Zayn gave him a look that clearly stated that he didn't belive him.

"Would you have left? Would you have left me and saved your life if I had asked?" Zayn replied and Niall looked away.

"No… I'd rather be dead than without you…" Niall answered after a little while and he sighed when he realized how crazy he sounded. "The temptation to end my life was there a lot the first couple of months. Then it turned to hatred. I hated everything and everyone but the strange thing was that I couldn't make myself hate _you_. You of all people! You were the one who'd caused me so much pain and yet I didn't hate you! Because no matter what you did to me I would always love you!" Tears were streaming down Nialls face and a sob found its way out of his throat. Zayn moved so he wasn't sitting on him anymore and picked him up, placing him in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger one and whispered softly to him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…"

When Niall calmed down a thought hit him.

"Why are you here?" he asked and Zayn looked at him in confusion.

"Uhm… I live here?"

"No I mean how come your dad isn't interfering with the fact that you're here?" Zayn looked away and glared at the floor.

"He'd gone. He drank himself to death. Makes me feel sad and sick at the same time. Sad because no matter what he's done he'll always be my dad and sick because I hate him. I hate everything about him. He forced me away from you and I'll never forgive him." Zayn answered hatred dripping from every word. Suddenly he looked at Niall and his face softened. "I understand if you don't want anything to do with me but… I just want you to know that I still love you…"

Niall looked at him with a sad expression. "I know and I love you too. But I made a promise to Scott and I'm going to keep it. He loves me and I don't want him to go through the same things that I did." He gently forced Zayn's arms away from him and stood up, looking down on the ground. "…I'm sorry…"

Niall walked towards the door but stopped when something tangled itself around his feet. He looked down and saw the kitten looking up at him with big pleading eyes. He kneeled down and stroked the small animal's back, ignoring the fact that it looked at him like he'd done something terrible.

"Take care of him for me right…?" he whispered and it almost seemed like the small feline understood him, cause it nodded and walked past him towards Zayn who was sitting in the couch, completely frozen.

"Goodbye Zayn…" he whispered and walked out of the door closing it behind him…

**Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
**

*****Four days later*****

"_Are you sure this is where he lives_?"

Zayn frowned when he heard the voice on the other side of the door and hesitated before opening the door. He looked at the two boys standing in front of him in shock but it soon turned into a wide grin.

"Zayn!" the tallest exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Harry! Louis! What are you doing here?!" He asked and stepped aside, allowing the two lads inside. They both hugged him when they walked past him.

"We were in the area so we decided to grant our old friend a visit." Louis answered with grin and they sat down on the couch. Zayn placed himself across them on the floor.

"How are you guys?" he asked and smiled when they looked lovingly at each other.

"We're doing great… Uhm… we've got something to tell you…" Louis said and a big smile spread across his face. They both showed their hands and Zayn's eyes widened when he saw the two matching silver rings.

"Oh my god… Are you serious?!" Zayn asked mouth open in shock. Then he smiled brightly and tackled his friends into a big hug surprising them. "This is great you guys! Why didn't you call me and told me?!"

"We wanted to tell you in person and he asked four days ago so it hasn't been that long." Louis said and nudged Harry in the ribs. Zayn shook his head and smiled at his two oldest friends.

"So was it all romantic and stuff?" he asked and smirked. Harry shrugged but Louis nodded eagerly.

"Yes it was. Harry took me out for dinner and I was completely clueless. I thought we were just out on a regular date, but I did notice he seemed a bit nervous." Louis said and smiled lovingly at a blushing Harry. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Then we took a walk in the park in the moonlight and it was all really romantic and then suddenly he dropped down on his knee and proposed." Louis sighed in happiness and rested his head on Harry's shoulder while Harry looked a little embarrassed when Zayn laughed at them.

"So what about you? How are you?" Harry asked, changing the subject and frowned when Zayn face fell a little.

"I guess I'm doing alright…" he answered with a shrug. Louis and Harry looked at each other with worried looks and then looked back at Zayn.

"You don't seem all right…?" Louis mumbled. Zayn sighed and hid his face in his hands.

"I'm not all right; actually I'm everything but all right." He whispered and wrapped his arms around his legs. Then he explained everything. How he and Niall had fallen in love, how he'd been forced away from Niall, how they'd met again and Niall's goodbye. When he finished he was looking down on the ground, fighting back the tears that was threatening to fall.

"Zayn, you're an idiot." Zayn's head snapped up to meet worried green eyes. "It's obvious that you both still love each other and wants to be together. So what's stopping you?" Harry continued and Louis nodded. Zayn sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's not that simple guys. He loves Scott. I can feel it. Or at least care enough for him to not wanna hurt him and he don't wanna break his promise." Zayn said. Louis and Harry looked at each other before looking at their friend.

"Do you wanna be with him Zayn?" Louis asked with a serious face which surprised Zayn. Louis was _never_ serious, even though he was the oldest. He took everything with a laugh, without caring much about the consequences. For him to actually be serious was a really big thing.

"Yes of course. I love him." Zayn answered.

"Then why aren't you fighting for him?" Louis replied.

**Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes**

Zayn looked at his friends and made his decision. He stood up and quickly grabbed his jacket. He looked at Louis and Harry who was smiling encouragingly at him.

"It won't take long." He said and they both nodded. Then he turned around and walked out of the door.

"Zayn… what are you doing here?" Niall whispered when he saw him standing in the doorway. Zayn didn't answer; he just walked over to him and pushed him up against the wall. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Niall's hungrily. Most of his need and desperation disappeared when he felt the other's lips on his and he softened the kiss. His tongue touched Niall's lower lip gently asking for permission. Niall let out a small whimper and opened his mouth, welcoming it with a low moan. He grabbed the back of Zayn's head and pushed him down, deepening the kiss. Zayn wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, pulling him closer.

**Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay...  
stay...**

"I can't live without you Niall. Please don't marry him." Zayn whispered and doubt flickered across Niall's face. Then he looked down, avoiding Zayn's eyes.

"Scott loves me Zayn. I can't do to him what happened to me. It's not fair."

Zayn frowned and gently forced Niall to look at him.

"I know he loves you but do you love him?" he asked softly.

"That's not the point!" Niall exclaimed.

"Of course it is! What do YOU want?! Stop thinking about everybody else! Stop thinking about me and Scott! Do what YOU want!" Zayn yelled. Then he calmed down and gently ran a hand through Niall's hair. "…what do you want Niall…?"

Niall shock his head like he was trying to block out Zayn's voice. Suddenly he forced Zayn of off him and ran out of the door.

Niall ran as fast as he could and soon he was standing outside Scott's office. He slowly walked through the door and was greeted by a smiling secretary.

"Hallo Mr. Horan. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Is Scott busy?" he asked, his voice sounding hollow and distant.

"No he should be able to see you. You know the way." she answered before returning her attention back to her computer. Niall nodded and walked down the hallway, through a glass door. Scott was sitting by his desk, typing on his laptop. He looked up when he heard the door open and a smiled spread across his face.

"Niall." He said as he stood up and walked towards him. He pulled him into a hug and Niall could feel tears starting to fall. Scott pulled away a little and was surprised to see Niall crying.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked. Niall shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" Niall sobbed.

"Why are you sorry Niall? You've done nothing wrong!"

"Scott I… I can't… I can't marry you…" Niall whispered. Scott's face turned completely blank and he pulled away.

"It's that guy isn't it?" he mumbled after a while of awkward silence. Niall looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"That guy that's always on your mind. Don't you think I noticed? Even though I knew that, I decided to try it out with you and I ended up falling for you. Even though I knew you'd never truly be mine. I had hoped that by marrying me you'd forget him but I guess it didn't work…" Scott said with a sad smile.

"No, no you're wrong! I do love you! It's just…"

"You love him more don't you…?" Scott asked softly. Niall looked away and nodded slowly.

"Yes…" he whispered, then he looked Scott directly in the eye. "But I want you to know how grateful I am. For saving me when I was at my low point, for caring when I needed it the most and for trying to fix me. For everything."

Scott looked at him and smiled a little.

"Can I have one last kiss?" he asked. Niall hesitated but then wrapped his arms around the others neck and pressed his lips against his. Neither one of them deepened it, they wanted it to stay nice and simple. Eventually they pulled away and smiled at each other. Niall leaned up and pecked Scott's lips one more time before pulling away.

"Thank you." He whispered as he turned around and walked out of the door.

Zayn had finally decided to pick himself up from the floor when he heard the door open. He barely had time to get up before he was tackled to the ground again. He was shocked when he felt lips touch his but then he recognized the blond hair and soft lips. He moaned when Niall's mouth immediately opened up for him and he turned them around so that he was now on top. Niall sighed happily and wrapped his legs around Zayn's waist and his arms around his neck. When they pulled away they were both panting, trying to catch their breath. Then Niall smiled and kissed Zayn gently.

"I love you. I'm yours if you still want me," he said and Zayn leaned down pressing their lips together. But before Niall could get really into the kiss Zayn pulled away, looking down at him lovingly.

"Of course I want you. You're mine for forever and ever. I'm never letting you go again." Zayn said before connecting their lips again.

*****Lilo*****

_**TEASE**_

"Li…" Louis purred. Liam nodded and looked up. They'd just gotten home from rehearsals and were currently in their room, Liam sitting on the bed texting his mother.

"Yeah Lou?"

"I'm bored…" Louise whispered as he locked the door before he walked towards Liam, swaying his hips a little.

"Mhh… what am I gonna do about that?" Liam asked and Louis's smirk grew. When he reached Liam, he wrapped his arms around his neck, placing himself in the younger boys lap, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist.

Tease. That was the first word that ran through Liam's head when he watched his boyfriend lick his lips. Oh yes. Louis was definitely a tease. And a big one.

*****Flashback*****

"_Yeah we're really looking forward to our tour. The fans are absolutely amazing, they are the reason we're here and we just wanna give them an opportunity to see and hear us." Niall said and smiled slightly. Liam sighed a little. They'd been sitting in the same position for almost an hour and he was beginning to get restless. They were doing an interview regarding their 2013 tour and it was really boring. Suddenly he felt soft lips touch his jaw and his breath hitched._

"_You look bored Lili…" Louis purred and Liam gulped when he felt a hand touch his leg._

"_Lou… not here…" he whispered in a warning tone but Louis ignored him. Liam made a surprised sound when the hand moved further up. 'It's a good thing this is a radio interview' he thought as he stifled a moan when the hand touched his growing problem._

"_Lou…" he hissed but it sounded more like a moan. Zayn turned around slightly to look at them with a questingly look and Liam blushed deeply. Zayn shook his head when he realized what was going on and turned his attention back at Niall who was still talking. Liam barely contained the moan that was threatening to slip past his lips when Louis slipped his hand into his pants. Louis was smirking, pretending to be listening to the questions and Liam glared at him. _

_He bit his lips when Louis started to stroke him slowly. Liam gasped as pleasure ran through his body and he saw Louis's smirk widen. 'I'm gonna kill him…!'_

_Suddenly a voice broke through his lust clouded mind and he stiffened._

"_Thank you so much for coming boys and good luck with the tour." The interviewer said._

"_Thank you for having us." Harry said and the others nodded. Liam groaned loudly when the hand disappeared and everybody turned around to look at him._

"…_I-uhm…sorry…" he said almost as red as a tomato. Louis and Zayn chuckled while the rest looked confused. When they stood up he desperately tried to hide his hard one and glared at Louis._

'_He's so gonna get it tonight.'_

*****End of flashback*****

"I can think of a few things you could do…" Louis replied as he leaned down, slowly kissing the other's neck. Liam moaned a little when he felt Louis's tongue caressing his jaw, heading south. He slowly started to unbutton Liam's shirt, kissing the skin as soon as it was exposed. When it was completely unbuttoned he slowly kissed Liam's abs, making him suck in his breath. Louis smirked. One of Liam's weak points was his stomach and Louis always used that for his own advantage. Liam quickly discarded his shirt and Louis traveled further down, nuzzling his nose against the small trail of hair going down towards Liam's private parts. Liam groaned at the tickling feeling and grabbed Louis's head, forcing him even further down. Louis smirked at his boyfriend, before pulling down his pants, quickly followed by his boxers.

Louis starred at him, making him feel a bit self conscious and he resisted his urge to cover himself up. Louis had seen him a lot of times and yet it still made him uncomfortable. But his discomfort was soon forgotten when Louis licked his lips and wrapped his hand around him, slowly stroking him and he leaned back making a sound of approval.

Suddenly Liam's phone started ringing and they both froze. They looked at each other before Liam leaned a little to the side, picking up the phone and groaned when he saw who the caller was.

"Niall… could you have any worse timing?!" he hissed and Louis chuckled.

"You better answer it… Or they might think something's wrong…" Louis said, smiling widely. Liam groaned when Louis started stroking him again and glared at him. This wasn't the first time Louis had made it possible for other people to figure out what they were doing.

*****Flashback*****

_Liam smiled happily when he and Louis sat down and fixed his shirt. They were on a date since they hadn't had the opportunity for almost two months with all the stress about their new album. Louis had insisted on them going to this particular restaurant and Liam still had no idea why._

_When they had ordered they just sat there talking about everything and nothing, enjoying being there with each other._

"_Omg… You're Liam Payne and Louis Tomlinson!" they both looked up and smiled when they saw a girl around their age standing beside their table with a tray in her hand._

"_Ello love." Louis said and smiled at the girl who looked like she was about to faint. She quickly placed their food in front of them and blushed when she accidently knocked over the salt. She turned around but it looked like she changed her mind because she quickly turned around to face them again._

"_Can I have your autograph?!" she blurted out and blushed completely scarlet. Liam chuckled and grabbed the small piece of paper she was standing with._

"_Sure love. What's you name?" he said._

"_I'm Louise but everybody calls me Lou." She said and blushed when he smiled at her._

"_Yay! You're my name sister!" Louis exclaimed with a wide smile. Liam shook his head at his boyfriend and handed him the paper. Louis quickly signed it and passed it on to the girl who thanked them before leaving. Liam chuckled and turned his attention back to Louis who had already started eating._

"_She seemed nice." Liam said and Louis nodded._

"_Yeah…" he said and Liam frowned._

"_Something wrong? You seem distracted…?" Liam asked and Louis sighed dramatically._

"_I thought there'd be less people here… Oh well, makes it more challenging I guess." He said with a wide smirk. Liam raised an eyebrow and looked at the older boy._

"_What are you talking about?" he asked but Louis ignored him. Instead he started playing with the dew that was covering the table._

"_Tell me Li… Why do you think I chose this place?" he asked and Liam shrugged. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Well one of the reasons is that I thought there would be less people here as I already said. Plus the owner of this fine little restaurant is a friend of mine." Louis said and grabbed Liam's hands that were lying on the table. Suddenly Liam felt something touch his crotch and he tried reaching down with his hands only to be stopped by Louis's hands which tightened its grip. Liam groaned when Louis's foot started rubbing his member and weakly tried pulling his hands away. Why on earth wasn't Louis wearing any shoes?!_

"_Mhh… the last reason that I picked this place is because of the furniture and decorations…" Louis purred and Liam looked at him through dazzled eyes. "I especially like the dews… they're so nice and long… all the way down to the floor… You could hide a man under there…" Liam's eyes widened when Louis quickly looked around to see if anybody was watching before slipping under the table._

_Liam was about to get up from the chair when something wrapped around his legs, preventing him from getting anywhere. He groaned loudly when he felt Louis sip down his pants and slip his hand into his boxers, pulling out his half erect member. He moaned when Louis started to slowly stroke him and he grabbed the chair hard._

"_Shh Li or they'll hear you…" he heard Louis whisper and he had to bite himself in the lip when he felt soft lips wrap around him._

"_And who's fucking fault would that be?-Shit Lou…" He groaned and reached down, tangling his hands in Louis's hair. Louis hummed happily and the sound vibrated against his sensitive skin making him groan. He whimpered when Louis suddenly deep throated him and he couldn't help but thrust up into the delicious heat. He heard Louis gag slightly and felt his hands dig into his hips holding him down. He groaned in frustration and grabbed Louis's head, forcing him to take almost all of him in his mouth. He felt Louis willing his gag-reflex to relax and he moaned in pleasure._

"_God… I'm gonna fuck you so hard when we get home!" Liam hissed and Louis moaned around him. He felt his end coming close and bucked up one last time before releasing into Louis's mouth. Louis swallowed everything and pulled away and a few seconds later his head popped up from under the table with a gigantic grin on his face. He looked at Liam who looked slightly dazed and smirked at him._

"_Mhh… Li what do you say about us skipping dinner and go straight to the dessert?" he purred and Liam nodded eagerly. He pulled out his wallet but Louis put a hand on it._

"_I already paid."_

"_When?" Liam asked surprised._

"_Before we came. Or at least before you did" Louis answered with a wink and Liam blushed._

"_You planned this all out didn't you?" He asked shaking his head. "I really don't understand how your brain works Lou…"_

_Louis smiled brightly. "Hopefully you never will. Now, why don't you keep your promise about making me walk funny tomorrow?"_

*****End of flashback*****

He clicked the answer button and placed the phone at his ear.

"HaLLO!" he yelled when Louis decided to quicken his pace. Liam glared halfhearted at him and groaned a little.

"…**Li? Are you alright…?**" Niall's voice broke through his little lust filled bubble and he turned completely red.

"Yeah Niall I'm-ngh… fine… I just- just hit my toe…" Liam bit down on his lip when Louis kissed the tip of his cock, before taking it into his mouth, sucking slightly.

"…**Alriiiiight… anyways me and the boys were just wondering if you and Lou wanted to join us at the pool?**"

"Ngh… fuck… No th-ANKS! We're kinda busy!" Liam groaned as he reached down and tangled his hands into Louis's hair and groaned a little when he started to take more and more of him into his mouth, popping his head up and down.

"…**Are you sure you're alright Li…?**" Niall asked, voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Liam asked his voice shaking a little when he felt his end coming closer.

"**Don't know. Oh and Paul asked me to remind you that we have an interview tonight so we have to-**"

"FUCK!" Liam groaned as he came into Louis's mouth, panting heavily. Louis moaned as he swallowed everything and pulled away smiling in satisfaction.

"…**Did you forget…? Paul told us yesterday and normally you're pretty good at remembering stuff like tha-**"

"Niall can we talk about this later? I'm pretty busy at the moment…" Liam asked looking at Louis who had quickly discarded all of his clothes and was now standing in front of him completely naked.

"**Yeah sure…**" Niall had barely said it before Liam had closed his phone and threw it in a random direction. He stood up, walking towards the older boy, his member hardening again at the mere sight of his lover. Louis moaned at the sight and wrapped his arms around Liam's neck when he pressed him backwards until he hit the wall. Liam reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis's hard on, pumping it a few times just enough to make Louis a little desperate. He put three of his fingers in his mouth, making sure to wet them enough.

"…Li…" Louis whimpered and groaned when Liam reached around him to his butt, circling his entrance before slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscles. Louis shifted a little and wrapped one of his legs around Liam's waist, groaning in discomfort when Liam pushed in another finger. Liam pulled them in and out a few more time before pulling them out, ignoring Louis's whimper. He grabbed Louis's hips and turned him around so that he was facing the wall and pushed his upper body down, making his butt stick into the air. Liam caressed it slowly and Louis whimpered in need.

"Please Li… I need you…"

"Mhh…so needy you suddenly are Lou…" Liam purred and Louis whined.

"Plea-NGH!" Louis groaned as Liam suddenly pushed in to him and he grabbed the wall for support. Pain raced through his body as Liam continued to push all the way in, not stopping before he was completely inside of him. Louis hands curled into balls and his breath hitched as he tried to stop the tears falling down his chin. Liam noticed his pain and started rubbing his back slowly and soothing.

"I'm sorry… please relax babe… it'll only get worse if you tighten up…" Liam said and slowly Louis started to relax and he soon after pushed a little backwards making Liam go just a little bit deeper inside him. It was just enough for him to graze against the spot that made Louis's toes curls in pleasure and he moaned deeply.

"Li…" Louis groaned and Liam grabbed his hips before pulling out fast and slamming back inside the tight cavern again. They both moaned, Liam in pleasure and Louis in pain. Liam pulled back and angled a little differently before pushing back inside, this time making Louis moan in pleasure. Louis eagerly pushed back against Liam, wanting to feel every inch of his boyfriend deep inside of him.

Louis was so hard it was almost painful and in an attempt of reliving himself he reached down and wrapped his hand around himself, pumping it in time with Liam's thrusts, which became faster and faster the more Liam was consumed by his pleasure but he quickly noticed what Louis was doing and turned a little angry. He swept Louis's hand away and grabbed Louis hair before bending down to his ear. Louis groaned as the small change in position made Liam hit his prostrate dead on but whimpered when Liam's other hand wrapped around the tip of his erection squeezing it.

"Who said you could pleasure yourself?" Liam hissed in his ear and Louis whined pathetically, desperate for release but not being able to because of Liam's hand.

"Ple-please Li… I wan-want to cum…" Louis begged and leaned his head against the wall, tears of frustration falling down his chin. Liam sighed and gave in. He wanted Louis to come first and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, and it was a pretty rare thing to hear Louis beg when it came to sex. He was normally the one making Liam beg, no matter if he was top or bottom. Louis breath hitched when Liam began to pump him in time with his thrusts and it didn't take long before Louis screamed and came all over the wall and Liam's hand. Liam groaned and speeded up, grabbing hold of Louis to make sure he didn't fall.

Three hard thrust later Liam came deep inside Louis, making him whimper when he felt Liam's cum inside him and Liam grabbed the wall with one hand for support. They stood like that for a few seconds before Liam slowly pulled out and picked Louis up, carrying him to the bed. He put him down and laid beside him, pulling a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around him pressing their naked bodies together.

"You're such a tease Lou…" Liam whispered. "And if it wasn't because it turned me on like crazy I would've killed you by now."

Louis chuckled softly and kissed Liam.

"I know. Why else would I do it?"

*****Nouis*****

_**MOTHER NATURE**_

Louis groaned when a drop of water hit his nose and glared up at the sky. Not only was it turning dark; the weather also decided it would be fun to make it rain! He quickly grabbed the last piece of wood and turned around to head back to the camp but stopped.

'Now which way did I come from?' he thought and frowned. 'Left or right?'

"Oh screw it" he said when it started to purr down, soaking him in a matter of seconds. He chose the left and started running to get to the house where he and the lads were staying. They had arrived a few hours ago at the small cottage right in the middle of a forest. At first he and the boys hadn't been too thrilled by the fact that they were forced on a 'trip' without any kind of electronic devises but it was actually quite nice. It reminded him of the days they'd spend at Harry's stepdads bungalow where it had only been them without anyone to disturb them. And Simon had been right. They really did need a break away from all the attention. The fans had started to suspect that something was going on between him and Niall even though they tried really hard to hide it. Apparently they couldn't hide anything from their fans.

Suddenly he heard something beside him and he quickly turned around. Nothing. 'Huh, I thought heard something' he thought before turning around but then he heard the noise again.

"Hallo?" he said slowly. The noise stopped and he raised an eyebrow.

"Lou?" a soft voice asked and a smile spread across his face.

"Niall?"

His blond lover stepped out from the shadows and he took his hand with a smile.

"Hey" Niall said and pecked his lips. Louis pouted and leaned down kissing him properly.

"Hey love. What are you doing here?" Louis asked as he looked down at the slightly smaller one. Niall smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Well… I was getting worried cause you hadn't returned so I decided to look for you."

"Aww Nialler missed me!" Louis said and smirked as Niall rolled his eyes. Suddenly the tree they were standing under couldn't hold up the water anymore and it all came crashing down on the two boys. They both shrieked and gasped when the cold water hit them.

"We better get going…" Niall said and Louis nodded. He looked around but couldn't remember where he had come from. He looked at Niall, hoping that the other boy knew the way, but he looked just as lost as he was. Louis sighed and grabbed his hand, pulling him with him.

"At least we're going in one direction." He said and chuckled at his joke. Niall rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

"Lame Lou. Really lame." He said. Louis just stuck out his tongue at him. They walked for awhile until Louis spotted a small cave and pulled Niall with him towards it.

"Lou where are you going?" Niall asked with a confused look. Louis shrugged but didn't stop.

"We might as well find shelter instead of staying outside in the rain." He answered. When they reached the cave they realized it was a lot bigger than they had thought. Niall could almost stand up completely while Louis had to bow his head a little. Someone had obviously been there before them cause there were markings of a fireplace near the entrance and a few pieces of wood laying on the ground.

"Do you have anything to light up the fire?" Louis asked.

"No I don't thin- Oh wait a second!" Niall exclaimed as he searched his pockets. A few seconds later he pulled out a small lighter and Louis looked at him in confusion.

"You know how Zayn's trying to quit smoking?" Niall asked and Louis nodded. All of them were really proud of him for trying. "Well he gave me his lighter to make sure at least one of us knew when he did it. I think he's afraid that it might tempt him." Niall explained and Louis nodded with a small smile. They quickly picked up the wood that was lying on the floor. It was dry and easy to make a fire with. Then they placed the wood Louis had collected close to the fire to try and dry it before placing themselves as close as possible to the fire.

Even though they were almost sitting on the fire, Niall soon began to shake. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and get his body warmed up but nothing worked. Suddenly Louis rose up and took off his shirt. Niall looked at him questingly but Louis just smiled. "What are you doing Lou?" he asked.

"We'll never get warm if we stay in our clothes." Louis replied smirk appearing on his face. Then he pulled down his trousers, making Niall look up and down his body with a hum, making Louis chuckled at him. He placed himself in front of Niall and grabbed his chin, gently forcing him to look at him.

"We better get you out of that awfully wet clothes don't you think so?" Louis whispered but when Niall opened his mouth to answer he was swiftly silenced by Louis's lips pressing against his own. He made a small surprised sound before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the older boy. Louis leaned down, pressing the other down on the ground, straddling him. He kissed him hungrily while fumbling with his shirt, trying to get it of off him as fast as possible. They pulled apart to breath for a few seconds and Louis quickly got rid of Niall's shirt before crashing their lips together again. They both moaned when skin touched skin and Louis pulled Niall into his lap, making the younger straddle him. Niall whined slightly as Louis bit down on his lower lip, running his tongue across the wounded skin. Niall pulled away and leaned down, kissing Louis's jaw while Louis tried to get Niall's pants off. When he finally got them of he tossed them and Niall's boxers into the pile of clothes, before lying Niall down on it. Niall's mouth traveled down his chest as far as he could in the position he was in, kissing and biting there before returning to his lips.

Louis hungrily kissed back and shivered when Niall's hands ran over his back, reaching towards his boxers and pulled them down swiftly. Louis moved his legs a little to get them completely off before leaning down, pressing their lips together. Louis's hands moved under Niall and caressed his butt, making him moan slightly and shift a little in pain when a slick finger entered him. Louis's pumped it in and out of the younger a few times before adding a second, making Niall wince in discomfort. Louis looked at him, concern shinning through his blue eyes as he looked down at the other.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered and leaned down to kiss Niall gently. Niall forced his tense muscles to relax and smiled softly at his boyfriend.

"It's okay. You can add the last one now." he said and Louis nodded slowly. Niall groaned a little when Louis's added the third one, stretching him further but also brushing against something inside of him. Pain mixed with pleasure as Louis spread his fingers slightly, preparing him for something much bigger than his fingers. Soon Niall was a whimpering mess having completely forgotten the pain, only focusing on the pleasure and he groaned in disapproval when the fingers disappeared. He felt soft hands grab his legs, wrapping them around Louis's waist and suddenly he was lifted up in the air. He made a surprised sound and quickly wrapped his arms around Louis's neck to prevent himself from falling down. He looked up at Louis with a confused look and Louis smiled down at him.

"I've always wanted to do it in the rain and in a forest. Now I get both." He said in happy tone and Niall rolled his eyes.

"You're weird Lou." He replied as Louis's walked out of the cave. They both shivered when the freezing rain hit their naked bodies and Louis's pulled Niall closer. He kissed him passionately making him moan and tangle his hands in his hair, pulling slightly. Niall felt his back hit something hard and he looked behind him to see a big tree but was distracted when Louis slowly kissed his jaw, making him whimper. Niall's moved his body a little up and Louis positioned himself at his entrance, pausing. Niall whined and pushed down on him, trying to get him in and Louis immediately obeyed his silent request.

They both moaned when Louis slowly started to push in and Niall put his head on Louis's shoulder, closing his eyes and forced his tense body to relax. Louis gently nibbled his jaw, trying to get his mind of the pain and a few seconds later Niall rolled his hips a little, signaling that it was alright to move. Louis pulled out a bit, before slowly pushing back inside, getting even deeper this time and brushing against Niall's sweet spot making him moan in pleasure.

They were both completely soaked and Niall was shivering but strangely enough, it felt like it made it so much more intense. He could feel the tree behind him scratching his back, and the pouring rain pounding down on his body making it extremely sensible, but more importantly he could feel every inch of Louis's hard cock, slipping in and out of his shivering body. He knew they were properly both going to get sick and that he might not be able to walk the next couple of days but he just didn't care in the moment.

"…ngh… Lou… faster…" he begged and whimpered when Louis leaned up and kissed him slowly. He completely ignored Niall's plea and kept going slow, teasing his younger lover. Niall whined in frustration, trying to get him to go faster by lifting his hips up and down, but Louis just grabbed him and kept him still. Niall was getting dizzy from the lack of air and broke the kiss, leaning his head against Louis's shoulder.

"What do you want?" Louis said as he hit the bundle of nerves that made Niall's vision go white.

"Fuck… Lo-Lou… I want…" Niall moaned and arched his back, trying to get Louis further in. Suddenly Louis stopped completely and pulled out so only the head was in, enough for Niall to be graving but not enough to satisfy him.

"Tell me what you want." He hissed, barely hiding his own need to just pound into the willing body. Niall closed his eyes and shook his head making Louis frown slightly, but then lean down and start to kiss and nibble Niall's jaw. When he reached the ear he took the earlobe into his mouth, sucking and slightly biting on it.

"Come now love, you know I love it when you beg. Don't you wanna please me? I'll give you what you want if you give me what I want." He whispered and with a sudden movement slammed inside the tight heat, making Niall's head roll back as he screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck! I-I Want you to fuck me! I-I…! Please Lou!" Louis smirked in satisfaction and pushed Niall harder against the tree, before starting to thrust into him, hard and fast. Niall's grip around his neck tightened as he tried to keep up with Louis's pace and at the same time trying to stifle his cries.

"Don't." Louis hissed. "I wanna hear you." He grabbed Niall's hard one and stroked it in time with his thrusts. "Scream to the heaven who's pleasuring you like this." Niall's only response was his loudest moan yet and he clenched around Louis, making him moan as well. His thrusts started to become desperate as he felt the familiar coil in his stomach and he continued to slam harder and faster into Niall, turning him into a whimpering mess.

"LOU!" Niall screamed as he came all over Louis's chest and Louis groaned when he tightened around him. Niall let his head fall down on Louis's shoulder, exhausted and Louis slowed down, slowly pumping in and out, prolonging Niall's orgasm. Once Niall came down from his highs he gently started to kiss Louis down the throat. Louis hissed as he bite down right above his Adam's apple and he came a few seconds later, filling up Niall.

Louis leaned his head on Niall's shoulder, slowly nuzzling his nose into his neck and sighed happily.

"Mhh… that was fun…" He whispered making Niall giggle. He pulled away slightly and looked him in the eye before leaning down and kissing him slow and gentle. Niall purred into the kiss and wrapped his arms tighter around Louis, deepening it. When they pulled away Louis looked at Niall with a grin, and kissed him passionately. He slowly rolled his hips up making Niall gasp and pull away from the kiss.

"No way. You're not getting a second round." He said sternly making Louis pout.

"But why noooooot?" He whined.

"Because I'm freezing my ass of."

"But I'll keep it warm for you." Louis replied with a smirk. Niall rolled his eyes at his lover and tried getting loose, but Louis just tightened his grip, smirk growing. Niall glared at him and poked him in the chest.

"If you don't let me go right now you'll be sleeping on the couch the next month, your hand as your only way to get anything." Niall growled making Louis gulp. Then he sighed and pulled out of Niall, putting him down on his feet.

"You're no fun baby cakes." He pouted but Niall just smiled innocently at him. Louis sighed again and picked Niall up with a sudden movement, startling him.

"Louis. Put. Me. Down!" Niall exclaimed as he tried getting out of the hands holding him.

"Relax, I'm just carrying you to the cave. But it you continue to move like that I might change my mind." Louis said in a warning tone. When they stepped inside the small cave he put him down and they both pulled their clothes back on. It was halfway dry and not nearly as cold as their bodies which was a relief.

"We better get going." Louis said sulking.

"Why? We don't know the way home." Niall said in surprise.

"Erh… I kinda remember the way…" Louis said and scratched his head sheepishly.

"What?" Niall said and glared at him.

"I-uhm… remember the… way?" Louis mumbled and looked at the glaring Niall.

"Did you remember before you got laid?!" Niall growled making Louis flinch.

"Uhm… perhaps…?" He mumbled and yelped when Niall grabbed his ear and pulled him out of the cave.

"Ouch-ouch-ouch! Ear! EAR!" he whined and gulped when Niall grabbed him and pinned him against a tree.

"Now listen. You find the way back. When we get there I'll decide if you're going to go a week or a month without getting any." Niall hissed and Louis nodded frantically.

'Note to myself: A cold Niall equals a pissed off and moody Niall unless he's turned on.' He thought as he started to walk.

'Perhaps tricking him into believing that I didn't know the way was a mistake…'

*****Narry*****

_**MOONLIGHT **_

Niall sighed happily as he snuggled closer to the warm body beside him and looked up in the sky. They had been out on a date celebrating their 4 year anniversary, and Harry had told Niall that he had one last gift for him. Niall still didn't know what the surprise was, but he wasn't paying it much attention at the moment. They were lying outside on a field in the moonlight, just enjoying each other's company.

Niall hummed softly when soft lips touched his neck and he turned his head slightly, looking into beautiful green eyes, smiling when he saw the love shinning through them.

"I love you." Harry whispered and Niall's smile widened.

"I love you too." He said and Harry leaned forward, kissing him softly. When they pulled away Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and nuzzled his nose into the skin that was visible through Harry's v-neck shirt and purred slightly. He gently started to kiss him, going up his neck before he reached his lips, kissing him slowly and lovingly.

"Today's been amazing Harry. Thank you." Niall whispered when they broke apart. A nervous look flashed across Harry's face but it was gone as fast as it had appeared.

"You're welcome love." He answered and a comfortable silence followed. Suddenly Harry stood up with a huge smile on his face and Niall looked at him in confusion.

"Come love. Let's dance." He said and winked, making Niall laugh. He grabbed Harry's hand and stood up.

"We don't have any music." He said and rolled his eyes.

"We don't need it, but if you insist I can always sing." Harry said jokingly but Niall just nodded eagerly.

"Yes, please do." Harry looked at him in doubt but then shrugged.

"Okay but I'm afraid I don't remember the entire song." He said and placed his hands on Niall's hips, pulling him closer. Niall wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled softly, laying his head on Harry's chest. Harry smiled and cleared his throat.

"…I wanna grow old with you

I wanna die lying in your arms

I wanna grow old with you…"

They started to move in time with Harry's voice, but since none of them were good dancers they were just swaying from side to side, looking into each others eyes.

"… I wanna be looking in your eyes

I wanna be there for you

Sharing everything you do

I wanna grow old with you…"

Harry grabbed Niall's hand and spun him around, making him giggle, but quickly pulled him back in his arms. He looked down at his blond lover and like every other time was reminded how lucky he was to have him. He was as close to perfect as any human being could be and yet he had flaws that just added to his perfection. He was kind, funny and beautiful, basically everything Harry had ever wanted.

"…Things can come and go I know but

Baby I believe

Something's burning strong between us

Makes it clear to me…"

He leaned down and their lips meet in a passionate kiss that made both boys moaned slightly. Harry pulled away and softly whispered in Niall's ear:

"…I wanna grow old with you…"

He took a deep breath and took a step back, looking at a confused Niall. His hand found its way to his pocket and he nervously bit his tongue.

"Uhm… Niall as I told you I had another surprise for you and…uhm… it's something I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now but it's just hard to do- I mean…urgh… Who am I kidding I could just have asked any time I wanted, but I wanted it to be special so I thought that our anniversary was the perfect time-"

"Wow wow wow! Slow down Harry! I'm not following you anymore." Niall exclaimed raising his hands. Harry took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at the smaller male. Then he suddenly dropped down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Niall gasped and covered his mouth with his hand, looking down at Harry with wide eyes.

"Niall. I love you with all my heart and I want us to be together forever. I wanna grow old with you." He opened the box and revealed a beautiful ring made out of silver. "What I'm trying to say is: Will you marry me?"

Niall's face broke into a huge smile and he threw himself at Harry, making him almost lose his balance.

"YES! Yesyesyes! Of course I'll marry you!" he squealed as he pulled away to look at Harry with at bright smile. Harry breathed out in relief and stood up, pulling Niall into a hug, spinning them around. Niall laughed out loud when he grabbed his face and kissed him passionately.

"Fuck. I love you so much." Harry whispered into the kiss making Niall giggle. They pulled away and Harry took Niall's hand gently, slipping the ring on his finger. He looked down at their entwined hands, admiring the sight.

"It's beautiful." Niall whispered making Harry at him. He gently kissed Niall's cheek and smiled lovingly down at him.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." He replied making Niall blush.

"I love you. Now and forever."

*****Lirry*****

_**BATH TIME**_

Liam sighed in delight as he lowered himself down in the tub and the heat from the water spread through his entire body helping it to relax. He had really needed this. He had really needed to just have some time alone to get his mind off all of the stress he had been through lately. It was really stressful to be on tour, not that he minded, and at the same time dealing with the hate he and Harry had started to get after they told their fans about them. There had actually been a surprisingly little amount of hate, considering the fact that they were the biggest boyband right now.

But no matter how much or how little hate they got he was happy. He had his wonderful boyfriend, their three best friends and was in the moment on a world-wide tour singing for thousands of fans every week. Yes he had nothing to be disappointed or unhappy about.

He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and sighed happily. Suddenly he heard the door open but he didn't bother opening his eyes. The only other person with a key to the room was Harry and he had seen him naked before. He felt the water starting to move and cracked an eye open, smiling when he saw Harry in all his naked glory stepping into the water.

"Hey…" he whispered when Harry leaned down kissing him gently.

"Hi…" he said and laid down beside him. Liam purred, pressing himself closer to the other and hid his head in Harry's chest. He heard Harry chuckle slightly and felt his arms wrap around him, pulling him closer.

"Mhh…" he moaned when a hand started to stroke his thigh and shivered when he felt soft lips kiss his jaw. He opened his eyes, looking into breathtaking green eyes and leaned up, pressing his lips against the younger ones and wrapped his arms around his neck. Harry moaned a bit, tongue asking for permission to enter which Liam of course granted. Liam groaned when a hand touched his crotch, stroking him lazily and Harry slowly turned around so that he was hovering above Liam, legs in-between each others.

Harry started to lay butterfly-kisses down Liam's stomach, his tongue tracing the outlines of the others abs, making Liam sigh in content. Liam's hands were tangled in Harry's hair, pulling slightly in it and yelped a little when Harry suddenly grabbed him and placed him on the small seat that was built into the tub. He leaned his head back and moaned softly when Harry continued his journey down his body, reaching his hard one.

Liam squirmed when Harry deliberately avoided where he need him the most and instead turned his head slightly to the side, kissing his thigh.

"Ha-Harry…" he whimpered when Harry started to make a hickey on his left thigh, humming slightly in response. "Please…"

Harry completely ignored his plea and continued his journey, kissing Liam's leg all the way down to his ankle. When he reached his foot he returned up, pressing their lips together.

"…Mhh… I love you…" Harry whispered as he kissed Liam jaw, tracing the strong line. He felt Liam shiver and smiled, loving the effect he had on the older boy. He reached down and grabbed the others cock, stroking it slowly.

"Fuck… Haz… I need you…" Liam moaned making Harry groan slightly in response. He pulled away and looked down, growling at the sight of his lover underneath him, gasping and panting, legs spread.

"You're so beautiful Li…" He purred as he grabbed the body oil that was standing on the side of the tub. He quickly covered his finger, making sure that they were completely slick before slowly sliding them down Liam's body, guiding them towards his entrance.

Liam whimpered when he slowly slipped two fingers into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscles, stretching him. He wrapped his arms around Harry neck pulling him down to him and pressed their lips together. He made a sound of discomfort when Harry added the third finger but didn't do anything else.

Liam groaned loudly when the fingers disappeared but yelped in surprise when Harry grabbed his hips, pulling him down in the water again. Liam moaned when Harry started to push into him stopping when just the tip was in. He pulled out, before pushing back in again, a little further this time.

"Fuck… you're so tight Li… I don't get that no matter how many times I fuck you, you're always so tight and ready for me to fill that cute little ass of yours with my cock…" Harry growled as he pulled out again. He leaned down and kissed Liam roughly, loving the desperate look on his face.

"Haz… plea-please…"

"What do you want…?" Harry purred as he pushed in halfway, watching in fascination as Liam's face scrunched up in pleasure.

"Please… I… I want…"

"What do you want?" Harry hissed as he pulled out, ignoring his own need to just pound into the willing body underneath him. Liam's grip around his neck tightened and he let out a frustrated whine, trying to push himself onto Harry's member.

"Fuck… I want-want you…" Liam whimpered.

"Tell me what you want. Tell it to me Li…" Harry whispered in Liam's ear. Liam felt like he was going mad from the need, his erection painfully hard. Harry pushed in again, this time all the way but stopped. Liam was withering under him, feeling Harry's large cock stretch his insides in a wonderful mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Fuck… Harry… I want you to… to fuck me… I want you to fuck me un-until I can't even remember my own name… I want you to pound into me, I want to feel every inch of your thick cock sliding in and out of me, making me scream… I want you to make me unable to sit properly the next couple of days so I'll have to come up with an excuse as to why… just… please… I need you…!" Liam finally snapped, his want overwhelming his pride.

Harry growled loudly and quickly pulled out, before slamming back inside, hitting Liam's prostrate making his toes curl and him scream in pleasure. Water poured out from the sides of the tub, soaking the floor but none of them noticed. Harry grabbed Liam's legs and pushed them up over his shoulders, the position making him go deeper inside his lover and they both moaned.

Liam clawed Harry's back, properly leaving marks as he continued to slam into him, hitting his sweet spot everytime.

"Harder Harry… fuck- harder…" he moaned, even surprising himself with his bad language, but Harry complied his wish, to his relief. Harry frowned in annoyance when he knees slipped a bit, and without any warning he pulled out completely ignoring Liam groan in protest and stood up, pulling the other with him. He stepped out of the tub and picked Liam up since it seemed like he couldn't even take a step without falling. He kicked open the door and walked into their bedroom, not caring about drying of. He pushed Liam into the bed and moaned when the older boy immediately spread his legs for him but he just grabbed his hips, turning him around on his knees, growling at the sight of Liam's hole, pulsing in need.

He quickly grabbed Liam's hips and slammed back in him, making Liam scream and push back against him. They both moaned loudly, and Harry started thrusting with hard and fast thrusts, finding a rhythm. Liam was a moaning mess, his arms shaking and when Harry hit his prostrate directly they gave in, making him fall forward landing on his face. The new angle made Harry go further in and Liam clenched around him, a surprised groan slipping past his lips.

"Harry… Harder! Faster!" Liam screamed and whimpered in need when Harry reached around his body, grapping his erections, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Liam was completely caught up in pleasure, with Harry slamming inside him and his hand on him, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck… Harry… I'm-I'm gonna… ngh!" Liam was so close, he could feel the familiar coil in his stomach and he desperately pushed back against Harry. He whined when Harry suddenly pulled out of him turning him around onto his back.

"No, no, no, no-! Put it back i-!" Liam didn't get to finish as Harry slammed back inside of him, Liam immediately wrapping his legs around his waist, moaning loudly.

"Come for me Li… You know I love to watch you when you do…" Harry whispered. He leaned down, pressing his lips against the others as he grabbed his cock, pumping it a few times before Liam came with a loud shriek. Harry groaned a little when Liam tightened around him and continued to thrust into him, slowing down a bit to prolong his orgasm. He felt Liam relax around him and slowed down even more, but moaned when soft lips touched his neck, sucking and definitely leaving a love bite. Liam's fingers tangled themselves in his hair, pressing their lips together slowly as he moved his hips up and down, meeting Harry thrusts. Harry groaned and leaned his head against Liam's shoulder, listening to his soft gasps and moans.

Harry smirked when Liam groaned particularly loud, and he felt his erection hardening again. He nuzzled his neck, kissing it softly while still thrusting slowly into the older boy.

"Mhhh… Hard for me again already love?" Harry purred smirk widening when Liam blushed. Suddenly Harry got an idea and grabbed Liam's hips before turning them around, watching in amusement as Liam eyes widened in surprise. Harry looked up at Liam that was now straddling him, with his cock still buried deep inside of him.

"I was getting tired. It's not fair that I get to do all the work is it?" Harry asked with a smug smile as he bucked up his hips a little.

"Fuck… wait ju-just a sec… I wanna feel you…" Liam whispered as a shiver ran down his spine.

"Of course. But hurry up a bit, I'm not sure how much longer I'm gonna last." Harry said as he reached up, brushing his fingers over Liam's cheek. Liam leaned into his touch and closed his eyes, placing his arms on Harry's chest to keep his balance. He focused completely on the feeling of having Harry inside him. He loved how he completely filled him up, making it hard for him to breath. He could feel Harry pulsing in him and groaned.

"Fuck… you're pulsing babe… feels so good…" he moaned and opened his eyes a little.

"Well what did you expect? I haven't had the opportunity to come yet unlike you." Harry hissed. Liam rolled his eyes and slowly lifted up his hips before pushing them back down, moaning softly. Harry groaned and bucked up his hips, forcing himself further into Liam. Liam took the hint and started to push up and down faster and faster. It didn't take long before Harry could feel his end coming close and he grabbed Liam hips, forcing him to go faster.

Liam's entire body shook as he hit his sweet spot directly and Harry looked up, growling at the sight. Liam's eyes were closed in pleasure as he thrust himself down on the younger lad, his body glistening with sweat. His mouth was open, head bowed a little and Harry could see every muscle in his body moving. When he looked up into those brown eyes he loved so deeply he came with a throaty moan, spilling inside Liam who groaned loudly, coming seconds later.

Liam feel down on Harry, breathing heavily, his eyes closed. When Liam regained his ability to move his body, he lifted his hips up, pulling Harry out of him with a small whimper. He let himself fall down beside Harry, smiling sleepily when he felt Harry pulling him closer.

After a little while Harry nuzzled his head into Liam's neck.

"Do you feel stressed anymore?" Liam looked at him in surprise and thought about it.

"No I don't actually. Why do you ask?"

"Well I read somewhere that sex is really great against stress so I thought I'd give it a try." Harry said with a smirk. Liam rolled his eyes and snuggled closer to the other.

"Oh I'm sure that was your only reason."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
